American Honey
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Kirstie Monroe and Jake Hager were the best of friends growing up. After being seperated by college, they re-unite years later. But will their feelings for each other stay the same or will something new develop?
1. Prolog

title: American Honey

plot: Growing up next door to one another, Kirstie Monroe and Jake Hager were the best of friends. When he left for Ohio State and she left for NYU. Now, years later, they reunite when Kirstie is given a job on Smackdown. But will everything be the same as it was?

warning: M for a reason people! Usually, unless I'm in an off mood, my stories will be rated M.

disclaimer: The chapters are going to be named after songs (much as the title is named for a Lady Antebellum song). The characters except for Kirstie belong to the WWE.

Prolog

As children we all have the best friend that we would do anything for. The one we tell our secrets to and spend lazy summer afternoons catching fireflies and making wishes on stars. My best friend growing up in Perry, Oklahoma was a man by the name of Jacob Hager. Jake was my next door neighbor and our rooms were on the second floors of our respected houses, facing each other.

I remember when I first met Jake. I thought he was a "smelly boy" and he thought I was a "dumb girl". We couldn't stand each other. He liked sports and bugs and I liked playing with my barbie dolls and staying out of the mud. Our parents were friends though so that meant that when my mother Alysa and my father Ethan would go over to visit their friends Mr. James Hager and Mrs. Renee Hager, I would have to tag along. I would bring my dollys and ask Jake if he wanted to play, usually only ending with one of my favorite dolls thrown across the room because he didn't want to play with them and instead wanted to show me cool tricks he had learned while playing sports with his friends.

As we grew up, so did our thoughts about one another. We had spent so much time around each other that we had accepted each others flaws. He accepted the fact that I was never going to be a fan of bugs and football and I accepted that playing dolls was probably not the most fun thing in the world for him. As our tastes in other things grew so did our friendship. We would play hide and go seek in the yard, take turns pushing each other on the swing hanging from the oak tree in my backyard, and even just sitting in the treehouse in his yard reading a book or telling each other stories that we wanted to convince the other was true.

When we grew to be teenagers, our friendship never faltered. In fact, I'm pretty sure it grew stronger. He was like a big brother to me. He'd make sure that the guys I went out on dates with weren't jerks. Once he'd gotten his drivers license, he drove me around to places I needed and wanted to go. We once spent an entire Saturday at the mall just so I could try to find something cute to wear when I went on a date with a boy. He complained, sure, but he didn't leave. He put up with me and supported me. Like I supported him. I was at every wrestling meet, every football game (simply because I was on the cheerleading squad for that one), and even when he got his Eagle Scout award. We were even voted cutest couple that never was our senior year. Which I don't get. Sure I thought Jack was sweet and he was my best friend, but I never felt romantic about him.

After graduation was the hardest part of our friendship. Jack had decided to go to Ohio State with a major in finance and I wanted to major in broadcast journalism so I went to New York University. We kept in touch through emails and text messages our freshman year but as we both found ourselves doing more and more with our colleges, for me it was joining the Delta Gamma sorority and the cheerleading team. Over time, the friendship Jake and I had just faded. We stopped texting. I didn't hear anymore from him until after I graduated college.

I was looking for somewhere to work where I could apply my skills that I had learned in college. That was proving easier said than done. Not many places needed a broadcast journalist who was fresh out of college. Even places like NBC or CBS wouldn't hire me. That's when I found some place that needed a broadcaster. The WWE. I know what you're thinking, how does a nice girl like me get tied in with professional wrestling? Well to be honest, I'm not sure myself. I just remember checking my private email, the one where I had potential employers send things if they needed to contact me and there it was: an email from Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself.

_Dear Miss Monroe,_

_ Recently I was contacted by one of my employees, who shall remain nameless for the sake of protecting his identity, and told that you were looking for a job. He told me that you had a bachelors degree in broadcast journalism. This impressed me. My company, World Wrestling Entertainment, is constantly looking for new talents who can do multiple things. Announcing is one of the things that we need the most. I have a position for you, on the Smackdown brand of my company, if you want it. Please, feel free to contact me via this address._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Vincent Kennedy McMahon_

I spent three days trying to figure out if I wanted to accept the job or not. I usually didn't condone violence, I once broke up with a boy because he liked that diry UFC stuff. But this? This was the first job offer I had gotten where I didn't have to go out and send an application in only to be turned down by the people who worked there. Eventually I sent a response back. I told him yes.

Here I am, a month later, about to walk into WWE Headquarters in Stamford Conneticut. I don't know what awaits me at my new job. All I know is that somewhere out there, Jake probably has the job of his dreams.

**A/N: We'll be getting more to the plot next. This was just a basic introductory thing. I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Hello, My Old Friend

Chapter One: Hello, My Old Friend

**((chapter title taken from the song by Elo))**

Here I am, sitting in the lobby of WWE headquarters in Stamford Conneticut with my purse on my lap in my best Sunday dress waiting for the secretary to let me go on back to meet my new boss. He said that I should be here and that he was going to have one of his superstars join us at one point so that I could meet the man who came to him about giving me the job. The door to his office opens and a young platinum blonde girl with honey brown eyes and the swagger of confidence. She's cursing in what I think is French, I wouldn't know since I only speak a little bit of German. She looks at me and sneers, looking over my outfit before pushing the button on the elevator to go down to probably leave the building. A few minutes later my new boss walks out of his office. He's an older gentleman with graying hair wearing a gray suit. He looks distinguished and I stand up, my dress swishing when I do.

"You must be Kirstie Monroe," he smiles, extending his hand. "Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Nice to finally meet you."

I shake his hand, smiling. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. McMahon. I'd say that I dreamed of working here my entire life but...well...I haven't. I only thought about working here when you sent me the e-mail."

He smiles, "Well, I'm glad you chose here to work. Now, would you mind stepping into my office?"

I smile, "Not at all." We walk into his office and I sit down on the chair opposite his plush chair. "When will the man who helped me to get hired be here?"

"He should be here any minute now." Vince nods before sitting down. "Could I get you a coffee or some water?"

"Some water will be fine. I tend not to drink coffee, it stains your teeth," I smile. And it's true. I have never been one for much coffee. He hands me a glass of water and I take it in my hand, "Thank you."

I hear the door open behind me and a familiar voice, though a bit deeper than I remember, says, "You wanted to see me Vince?" I turn my head to see Jake standing there at the door. He's definitly bulked up since I saw him last, but his hair is still blonde and spiked like he use to do it. His eyes are still soulful and blue, full of a sweetness to them. He's wearing a button up blue shirt that has the first few buttons undone and black slacks with black buckle shoes. He looks like he's ready for business but at the same time I can see that he's itching to get out of those nice clothes and into something more comfortable. His eyes rest on me and I can see them light up, "Kirstie! You accepted the job!"

I get out of the chair and hug him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh Jake, I've missed you so much! So you're the one who talked to Vince about giving me this job!"

He breaks the hug and nods, "Yeah, I heard from mom who heard from your mom that you were looking for a job. I knew you went to school for broadcast journalism and knew we needed another announcer on Smackdown since they moved Matt Striker to NXT." He looks at Vince, "So, you wanted to see me?"

Vince laughs, "This is the only reason I wanted to see you in my office Jake."

Jake smiles at me and then at Vince, "To show me you had hired my best friend. Thanks Vince. This means the world to me. Well, I guess I'm going to be the one to show her the ropes?"

"Yes," Vince looks at me, "Miss Monroe, Jake will be showing you around backstage for the first few days you're here. If you have any questions he can't answer, go to Josh Matthews. If Josh can't answer them, come to me."

I nod, "Thank you again, Mr. McMahon, for giving me this job. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it. I just hope that you are ready for this company," he smiles.

Jake and I walk out of the office and I look at him, "Guess I owe you a bit of thanks too, huh?"

He shakes his head, "Nah. I did it because you're my friend. So, tell me, how was college? I haven't seen you in so long!"

I laugh, "Isn't that the truth. Well, where to start...college was a blast. I joined the Delta Gamma sorority and was a cheerleader. Other than that, the usual. You know how college work is, broadcasting was not walk in the park. Well, compared to finance it probably was. Never really had a good boyfriend, was much to busy working on graduating."

He smiles, "Same old Kirstie. Well, I was a collegiate wrestler and football player. A two time All American to be exact. Had a girlfriend before I came here, she broke up with me." I can see a sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry to hear that," I say, patting his massive bicep soothingly. "If it helps, I know a guy like you won't stay single for long."

He looks down at me, "You really are the same teenager you were growing up in Perry aren't you?"

I smile, "I guess I am aren't I? Anyways, you'll be showing me around, huh? I bet it's fascinating. How'd you get your job here?"

"Well, as you know I've been wrestling since we were little. It's a passion of mine. I just love it and during college, I did some of the training at a wrestling school as well as being on the team. I sent out an application to the WWE and they hired me. Been doing it for about a year now," Jack smiles as the elevator gets down to the lobby. "You drive here?"

I nod and point to my little blue Volkswagon, "Right there."

He laughs, "I never would have pegged you as driving a beetle."

"Oh? And what do you drive?" I ask as we walk towards my car.

He points at a red ford probe, "That's Shelia?"

"You named your car Shelia?" I laugh, "Wasn't that your high school girlfriends name?"

He smirks, "Sometimes when you're out on the road late at night, driving to your next city, you get lonely. Having something to talk to makes it a bit less lonely. So I call my car Shelia."

I look over at him, "You'll lead me to the arena right?"

He nods, "Yeah, yeah I'll lead you to the arena." He opens my car door for me and I get in. Jake was always such a sweetheart. And I can't deny that...now we're a little older maybe I see something attractive. But, c'mon, he's still like a brother to me. There is nothing you could do to get me with him.

Nothing.


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Jungle

**((title taken from the Guns & Roses song))**

After about a thirty minute drive trying to follow Jake, who drives like a maniac, in his car we finally end up at the arena. I park next to Jake and get out of the car, grabbing my bag in the back. I was told to bring plenty of clothes for travelling so I have my entire trunk plus the back seat of my car filled with clothes. Jake smiles that blinding white smile as he gets out of his car. "So, I should probably show you to your room first and then show you around." he smiles.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I smile sweetly as we walk through the halls. I've never, in my entire 21 years, been some place like this. There are men wearing nothing but tight pants or speedo's standing around talking to beautiful women dressed in revealing outfits. It's like being in one giant locker room, only to know that these men and women will go out in front of a national audience like that. I wish I was as pretty as half of these girls. Instead of having a bombshell frame I just have a small waist. I don't have other...let's call them assets. And I'm certain that if I did have other assests, I wouldn't flaunt them like they do.

Jake leads me down a long corridor where there are doors with names such as Layla and Eve Torres written on plaques hanging on the doors until we get to the end of the hall. There, right at the end is a door that has the name Kirstie Monroe etched on it and underneath that it says announcer. I turn and look at Jake, "This must be my room huh?"

"Nah, it's the other new announcers room," he sarcastically says.

"Oh pooh on you," I tease, sticking out my tongue. I grab my camera out of my purse and smile, "Take a picture of me so I can upload it on Facebook?"

Jake takes my camera which looks miniscule in his hands and snaps a picture as I pose next to my door. "You're such a nerd," he laughs.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd. I just like letting my Facebook friends in on what I've been doing. You'd know that if you ever got on Facebook."

"Oh yes because I have such a copious amount of spare time in which I can worry about people who can't even see me face to face because I'm on the road all the time think," Jake rolls his eyes.

I look at him. For some reason, that statement kinda stung. "Is that what you thought about our friendship too?"

He looks at me, eyes wide. "No, god no. That's not what I meant...I just..."

I nod, smally, "It's okay Jake. I understand. Our lives moved on and we just got to busy for each other. What matters most is we're still able to be best friends. And now we work together!"

I turn to my door and open it, peeking my head inside. There's not much in here. A bench, a few lockers, a television set. "Wow...when I pictured a locker room...this is exactly what I imagined. There's no life here at all."

"Most of the guys and girls decorate their rooms with stuff they buy. Drop your stuff off and lets go." Jake nods. I walk into my room, turning on the lights as I do. I stand there looking around, thinking about what I could do to improve the place. "You coming?"

I look at Jake whose leaning against the door frame. "I was just thinking. You're still impatient as ever."

He laughs, "I wanna work out some before tonight. I have a match against Trent Baretta tonight."

"Oh," I nod as I walk across the floor and over to the door. He smiles at me and lets me exit the room first before following.

"I'm gonna show you the cafeteria next and then where you'll go once they tell you that you have to go out to the ring," Jake smiles. "But first we gotta make a stop at my room so I can drop off my things."

We walk through the halls, getting looks from the other superstars and murmurs from the girls. Well, he's getting looks from the boys and murmurs from the girls I should say. The looks aren't of admiration, they're of jealousy. And I can only guess what those girls are saying about him. And I probably don't wanna guess.

Finally we get to a room in a nicer part of the hallways and he stops outside a door, "This is my place." he nods. The nameplate, however, doesn't say Jake Hager. The name plate on his door is backdropped by an American flag and it says, Jack Swagger.

I giggle, "Who the hell is Jack Swagger?"

"He's a two time-two time All American American." Jake laughs in a cocky voice. He rolls his eyes, "My ring name. See, we all have the parts we try to play. The world knows its scripted. What the world doesn't know is that only the characters are. The conflicts are real, usually, unless there way to far fetched to be real."

I nod, "So why Jack Swagger?"

"I dunno. I guess I liked the way it sounded, even with my lisp," he laughs. He's always been self concious about his slight lisp though I tell him not to be.

"I've told you once, I've told you a million times. The lisp is just a part of who you are," I smile.

"I know, I've kinda grown to accept it. I only get aggitated when the other superstars mock me because of it," he opens the door to his room and walks inside. I follow close beside him and look around.

"Nice place you have here," I smile. He's got black leather lazyboy chairs sitting in the room, a coffee table seperating them which is stacked with car and hunting magazines as well as the occasional sports section of a news paper. His lockers are decorated with what appears to be a painted on American flag. His television is hoisted up on the wall. Another set of doors is at the back of the room though I don't know where they lead to.

"Thanks," he smiles. He walks over to one of the seats and puts his bag on it. I sit in one of the chairs and he laughs, "We have to leave again, Kirst."

"Aw! Can't we stay a little while longer?" I pout.

"Vince told me I have to show you around," Jake laughs, "so lets go."

"You're a spoil sport," I sigh and stand up. "So, lets go. Show me where I'm going to be working."

Jake and I walk out of the room and down the hall. This place is huge. I think I'm going to get lost at least once while I'm working here. He walks me back to a ramp and asks a backstage tech, "Hey, anyone out there yet?"

The tech shakes his head, "No."

Jake nods and pushes the curtain back and walks me out. Thousands of empty seats sit in the arena, looking formidable. The ring sits in the center of everyone, looking almost as formidable as the empty seats. Later on tonight I know there will be men and women in there competing for the love and admiration of the fans, almost as if they were Roman gladiators. Behind the ring sits an empty desk. Jake walks me over to it and I sit down. The top of the desk is covered in television monitors and papers. "This would be where I'm working now?"

Jake nods, "Welcome to the commentating table. Papers tell the background of the fights going on. Vince had them made up because you probably won't know whats going on. Your broadcast partner will be Josh Matthews. He's a good guy."

I turn around and look over where the audience will be sitting, "With all these people watching?"

Jake smiles and pats a hand to my shoulder, "You'll be fine. I know you're not a big fan of crowds but you'll do just fine out here."


	4. You And Me And The Bottle Makes Three

Chapter 3: You And Me And The Bottle Makes Three

**((chapter title taken from the Big Bad VooDoo Daddy song))**

Never in my life had I seen anything as interesting as Smackdown. I'll admit, I had never thought that professional wrestling was something a girl like me could watch. And when Jake was in the ring tonight getting his butt kicked, it almost wasn't. But luckily, Jake ended up winning big time and I saw how hard these men and women work. It really is something to be proud of.

Right now I'm backstage making sure everything's packed and ready to go. I hear the door open and turn to see Jake standing at the doorway, dressed like he's ready for clubbing. He's wearing a black muscle shirt that clings to his pectorals like a baby panda clings to it's mother, tight jeans, and his black Nike pumps. "Hey!" he grins that trademark flawless grin. Honestly, if none of the girls here can realize how lucky they would be to have a guy like Jake then they are either blind or stupid.

"Hey yourself! Congrats on your win tonight," I smile hugging him.

"Thanks squirt," he teases. He breaks the hug and asks, "So, are you coming to the bar tonight with me and the rest of the roster?"

"Jake, you should know by no that it's not my type of place," I smile as I put the strap of my bad over one shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Kirst! You just got this job! Live a little, at least let me buy you a celebratory drink!" Jake pouts.

"Jake..." seeing that he's still giving me that pout that makes him look like a puppy dog, I sigh, "Fine, fine! I'll go out with you guys."

"Yes," he does a little fist pump and I roll my eyes.

"Jake, you're a dork," I reply as we walk out of the arena.

"Yes, but I'm your best friend so you have to put up with me," Jake sticks his tongue out.

"I don't have to. I can always make a new best friend," I tease.

He stops and looks at me like I just killed a puppy, "You wouldn't do that would you?"

I shrug, "I dunno. It's awful tempting at times...but I guess because since you're so nice to me, I'll keep you as my best friend..."

He smiles and keeps walking, "You know, it might be easier if we just left your car at headquarters and you rode with me cross country. That would be fun, like those road trips we always talked about taking but never did."

I smile, "That would be easier wouldn't it? But I love my bug..."

"If you don't want to, I get it. I love my probe." Jake nods.

"I want to!" I say, almost sounding to excited. Jake and I use to talk about all the road trips we'd take after high school. But college had us seperated so we never go to do it. Now we have the chance to do everything we talked about in school and I'm not willing to give up a stupid car. I sigh after a long pause of Jake just looking at me, "Fine, we'll road trip. Let me drive my car back to headquarters, you follow me, and then I can ride to the bar with you."

"Okay," Jake smiles. God, I swear as friends go I'm wrapped around his not so little fingers.

I get in my Volkswagon after putting my things in the backseat. We drive the twenty minutes back to the headquarters and I park and move my things from the back and trunk of my car to the trunk of Jake's car. I go to open the front seat but he opens it for me. Such a gentleman. I sit in and buckle up and when he comes to the other side I smile, "So, ready to start our little adventure?"

"I've been ready since the last time I talked to you," he smiles, starting the car. I can't help but smile as Ac/Dc comes over the speakes. "You always did love your classic rock, didn't you?"

"Aw, c'mon it's better than the stuff you always listened to. Fergie and what not! These guys are real legends," Jake replies.

I roll my eyes, "I didn't say I didn't like it. In fact, I kinda missed it. I was use to listening to this stuff when you'd drive us home and I didn't get to hear it alot after we split for college."

He smiles, "I actually listened to Fergie and stuff like that when the two of us were at our respective colleges."

I look at him, "Well...I never expected that..."

He laughs, "It's okay. Honest. So, when we get there, I'll introduce you to the guys. I've also warned everyone already that if they want to date you, they have to ask my permission."

I blush, "Jake!"

"Well I figured since we're on the road that they can't ask your dads permission so mine will be just as good," Jake smirks.

"I'm over the age of 18 Jakey, I can make decisions on who I want to date when I meet someone I like," I reply.

"And like I said, he'll have to ask my permission," Jake replies as he pulls up outside of a bar that doesn't look to shady but at the same time it doesn't look to dignified either. "We're here."

"This place?"

"Yeah, this is O'Shannahans, right?" he cranes his neck looking for a sign.

"It's O'Shannahan's," I nod in reply. "I was just asking because now I'm starting to wonder what type of people you hang out with that would want to go to a place like this."

"They're all good guys. This place is just somewhere close to where most of us are staying," Jake points across the road to a nice look hotel that just seems so out of place. "Did you make reservations?"

I shake my head, "Why? Will there not be any rooms when I come back over?"

He smiles, "Good thing your best friend made you a reservation."

I smile, "Thank you sooooo much!"

We walk inside where some twangy country song is playing and people are on the small dance floor slow dancing with one another. Jake walks me back to the back table where three guys and two girls sit. One of the men has dark black hair cut very short on his head with ice blue eyes. He's wearing a Legend of Zelda shirt, I only know that because Jake and I use to play Twilight Princess sometimes when we were bored and there wasn't a party, with dark jeans. Sitting next to him sipping on her drink is a girl with blondish brown hair wearing a strapless black dress that almost looks to classy to be worn at a place like this. Sitting to the girls side is another couple. The girl has dark brown hair that is styled in waves on her shoulder with smoldering brown eyes. She's wearing a red tank top with a black mini skirt. The man with one arm wrapped around her shoulders has black hair reaching his shoulders and soft brown eyes that almost appear black. He's wearing a shirt that says G.T.L on the front (that's Gym Tan Laundry for those of you who have never watched Jersey Shore) and black gym shorts.

The last man, however, is the one that catches my eyes. He's handsome, very handsome. He's got short dirt brown hair with facial hair that is neatly trimmed. His eyes are a soft yet strong brown. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. "Jake," he smiles, "glad to see you could make it!"

"You guys know I wouldn't ditch you. Hope you guys don't mind I brought my friend Kirstie," Jake smiles as he slides into the booth. I follow suit, sort of timid in front of this many new people. "Kirst this is Cody Rhodes and his girlfriend Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes and her boyfriend Trent Baretta, and Chris Mordetzky. He goes by the name of Chris Masters in the ring."

I shake each of their hands but when I get to Chris he kisses mine instead. I turn about five shades of red. Not only is this guy cute but he's a charmer as well. "It's nice to meet you Kirstie! I heard your announcing tonight and you did really good!" Kaitlyn smiles.

I smile back, "Thanks. It was my first time doing something like that."

"Well you did good for a noob," Cody smirks, taking a drink of his beer.

"You and Josh Matthews were so adorable out there together. You actually look like you could be dating." Rosa replies.

"Oh no, I'm single," I smile, rubbing the back of my head. I didn't mean to sound like I was Josh's girlfriend or anything. If that happened, then the fans must think the world of me. I mean, the ones who weren't there. The tech guys told me before hand that the fans in attendance can't hear anything you say over your headset.

Chris finally speaks up, "Really?" His voice is a smooth as silk and as soft as a kittens fur.

I nod, "Haven't dated anyone since high school."

"Let me guess," Trent says, "you and Jake were an item."

I laugh, "Not at all! He's my best friend and that's it."

Rosa raises an eyebrow, "Really? Because when we saw you walk in it totally seemed like you two were a couple! Or at least had been a couple at one time."

"Nope," Jake replies, "only best friends."

"Oh," Rosa says. The song in the bar changes to something else, Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I smile as the girls look at their boys who each seem disgusted with the song choice.

"You guys wanna let the boys catch up? We can go dance." I smile. Rosa, Kaitlyn, and I all walk off to the dance floor. I have to admit, I'm not as good or as dirty a dancer as these two are and for a minute I wish I would have stayed at the table. But I'm having fun. After Tik Tok ends we end up dancing to a few more songs before I say, "Alright, I need something to drink."

"I can help with that lassy," one of the guys who were dancing near us smiles. He's extremely pale but I can't see his hair because a cap similar to those that old style newsboys. His shirt is white with a black pin stripped vest and black slacks. He almost looks to dressy to be here but he seems to fit right in. His voice is full of a thick Irish brouge that makes me smile.

"Really, it would be an-"

Rosa and Kaitlyn stand in front of me, "She's seeing someone Sheamus."

The man, who I assume is named Sheamus, looks at them and then at me, "Miss who are you seeing?"

"She's my girl Sheamus," I hear Chris say as he walks up to me. He wraps an arm around my waist. I dunno what's going on but if it causes this cutie to wrap an arm around me then by god let it keep happening.

Sheamus mutters something that sounds familiar to the word tease and walks off. I look at the three of them, "Um...does anyone mind telling me what just happened? He was pretty cute. Pale, but cute."

"Trust me, you don't wanna get involved with Sheamus," Kaitlyn says. "He's a real jerk."

"Really?"

Chris nods, "Woman abuser..."

"Oh, thanks then," I smile as I walk with the others back to the table. Cody looks relieved to see Kaitlyn and Trent looks the same way at Rosa.

Jake smiles, "Causing trouble again?"

I stick my tongue out at him, "I was doing no such thing! That man Sheamus was the one flirting with me!"

"Woah, Sheamus was out there?" Jake asks, looking from Rosa to Kaitlyn. "And what did you two do about it!"

"Relax," Chris smiles, "They had me play the part of boyfriend. We drove the Irish man away."

Jake looks like he's calmed down just a tad and shakes his head, "I don't know who Sheamus is thinking he can just flirt up with her like that."

I look at Jake, "Calm down Jake. He didn't get a chance to even get that close to me. Rosa and Kaitlyn made sure of that."

Jake nods, standing, "Well I'm going back to the hotel. I've gotta get up bright and early tomorrow as do you Kirstie. You comin now or can I expect one of the guys to escort you home?" he quickly adds, "As long as it's not Sheamus who escorts you home I don't care."

I look at Rosa and Kaitlyn who are looking from me to Chris and baisically screaming, _"The hot guy wants you to stay so stay!"_ So I smile, "I think I'm gonna get to know everyone better so I'll stay here okay."

Obviously Jake saw how Rosa and Kaitlyn were looking at me but decides not to say anything, "Alright. I'll text you in the morning when I'm ready to leave so don't turn your phone off tonight."

I nod and roll my eyes, "Okay dad."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt," Jake replies. He shakes his head, "Anyways, I'll talk to you in the morning. You guys take care of her, make sure Sheamus doesn't come around again." He walks off and I look at them.

"For two people who never dated he's awfully protective of you," Trent smiles.

"He's like my older brother," I smile.

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper but me and Lyn should be heading back to our hotel room. We have to get up early tomorrow and I have a feeling it could be a very long night," Cody says suggestivley. He stands up and Kaitlyn follows him out, leaving only me and Rosa with Trent and Chris.

Rosa smiles and whispers something in Trent's ear who instantly looks a lot happier and I can only wonder what was said. "Well, I think we're also going to call it a night." Trent smiles.

"See you two around, it was good to meet you Kirstie!" Rosa smiles as she hugs me and gets out of the booth. They walk, more like jog because both are very excited about something, off leaving me with Mr. Mordetzky.

I smile shyly, "Thank you for what you did back there. I didn't know what I was getting myself into..."

Chris smirks, "No problem. I hoped that me wrapping my arm around your waist wasn't to bold of me..."

"Not at all!" I smile. "I thought it was very brave thing to do since you don't know me that well but I didn't think it was to bold."

Chris smiles, "You haven't had anything to drink yet. Mind if I buy you something?"

I shake my head, "Not at all. I'm not a big drinker so get me something light."

He orders me a margurita and himself a beer. "So, your the new girl? I remember when I was a rookie. If you make the right friends and avoid the right people, this place will seem a lot simpler."

"Are you one of the people I should avoid?" I ask, smiling.

"Nah, I'm one of the good guys," he laughs. "It's the guys like Sheamus you have to look out for."

I nod and take a sip of my drink as it arrives. "You sound like you're talking from experience."

"I got fired two years ago. Did some things that Vince, and even myself, found regrettable. But now? Now I'm better." Chris smiles.

"If you don't mind can I ask what it was?"

"Steroids," Chris replies as if the subject is still touchy. So I decide to change it.

"So I'm guessing you've got a pretty diva somewhere," I smile. "Maybe on that other show everyone was talking about? Raw is it?"

"Nah, I'm single. Don't even have a girl back home to call my own."

"That surprises me, a nice guy like you," I smile.

"And a girl like you being single surprises me. You're really pretty," Chris charms. He checks his watch, "Wow, it's getting late. Maybe you and I can go out, alone sometime to where I can get to know you more."

I smile and stand, "I should probably get going to. Are you staying across the street?"

Chris nods, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," I nod back.

"I should walk you back to your room then. What floor are you staying on?"

"Dunno, Jake got my room for me. I have to ask the receptionist," I reply. We walk across the street and into the nice hotel where I ask the bellhop for my room number. It's 208.

Chris smiles, "I'm rooming with Jake and we're right next door. I'll walk you on up to your room."

We enter the elevator and wait until it gets to our floor. When it finally dings to let us know we're there, Chris walks me down to my room. "Well...uh...I guess I'll see you around?"

I take a napkin that I took from the bar table and a pencil out of my pocket. I usually keep one in case I have some thing to make a note of. I jot down my number and smile, "I have unlimited texting and calls so don't be afraid to get a hold of me if you want to just talk. Just let me know it's you."

Chris nods, "I will. Thanks."

I unlock my room door and walk in, placing my bag gently on the bed. I could definitly get use to having Chris along all the time.


	5. On The Road Again

Chapter 4: On The Road Again

**((title taken from the Willie Nelson song))**

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. I wake up to the sound of my cellphone vibrating against the oak nightstand, annoying as a bee buzzing in my ear. I sit partially up and grab it as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I first check the digital clock on the nightstand before opening my phone. The clock reads 6:00. Damn. The boys weren't kidding when they said we have to leave early. I check the text from Jake. ~_We're getting ready 2 leave 4 breakfast in 30 min if u wanna have time 2 get pretty 4 Chris.~_

~_Ha ha, very funny! Wait...how do you know..._~ I set the phone on the counter in the bathroom and go back to the bedroom to grab some clothing to put on when I get out of the shower. I decide on a yellow sundress with lavender flower designs on it and my black flats. I'm not mentioning under garments because that's something a lady never reveals unless she's with the man she loves.

I cross back into the bathroom just as my phone is going off. I pick it up and read Jake's text, ~_R u kidding? He won't stop talking bout u!~_

I feel the blush rise to my cheeks. So Chris likes me a lot more than he let on. _~Wow. Well, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Ttyl.~_ I don't wait for him to text back before undressing and getting into the shower. I turn on the water so it's lukewarm. I run my hands relaxingly through my hair and let out a sigh. I wash using the generic hotel soap and wash my hair before shutting the shower off. I dry off and change into my clothes. Now here comes the fun part: choosing makeup. I go back into bedroom and get into my bag, pulling out the case that contains all of my makeup. I open it, the various shades of lip gloss and blush and eyeshadow staring back at me like a rainbow. I choose my basic light foundation, of course, with banana yellow eyeshadow and cherry lip gloss. I apply it and then look back at the clock: 6:25. I have five minutes to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I go to the bathroom, pink toothbrush and roll of cinnamon toothpaste in my hands, to take care of the first item of business. I rush through it and then grab my black brush, making my wet hair go back into a sleek ponytail and using one of the ponytail holders that I usually keep around my wrist to contain it as I hear a knock on the door.

I walk back into the room and open the door to see Chris standing there. He's dressed in a white and blue checkered button up shirt, brown khaki's, and white Nike tennis shoes. "Jake sent me to see if you were ready to go."

I smile, "Oh yeah, let me grab my things."

"You look cute and bubbly this morning," he yawns.

"I'm a morning person. Always have been," I reply as I walk over to my bags and pack everything away. I sling it over one shoulder and smile at him, "Aren't you?"

"Nah," Chris yawns as we walk towards the elevator. I press the button and stand next to Chris, leaning against the wall behind me. "So...um...how was the rest of your night?"

He smiles, "All Jake and I did was talk before I fell asleep. So if you were hoping your name came up..."

I blush, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh...I wasn't thinking about that!"

He slips his hand into mine, "Well it did."

My blush deepens until I'm almost as red as the hotel hall carpet and I hold Chris' hand before hearing the ding that alerts me to the presence of the elevator. He lets me step on first and then follows. The elevator ride is quiet down to the lobby. "Should I take my bags to Jake's car or-"

"Nah. Just take it with us to breakfast," Chris yawns yet again. He must still be tired. We walk to the hotel resteraunt, after arriving in the lobby, which is full of other superstars. I spot Jake sitting near the back and I drop Chris' hand long before we sit at the table.

"Ordered you a cup of plain black coffee, Chris, and you a glass of orange juice Kirst," he replies. God, after 4 years Jake still knows everything about me. I grab a menu and look it over, trying to decide what I want to eat.

"What would I do without you?" Chris laughs patting Jake on the shoulder.

"Probably end up in prison because you assaulted someone who said something all because you hadn't had your morning coffee yet," Jake deadpans.

I laugh as the waiter walks over, bringing us our drinks. "Would you three like time to look over the menu?"

I fold my menu, signifying that I'm ready to order, "I'll have the french toast platter with blueberries on top."

"I'll have the breakfast platter. Cook the eggs over medium, hashbrowns not grits, and when you think the bacon's crisp enough cook it for two more minutes," Jake orders. He's always been sort of a picky eater.

The waiter, whose nameplate reads Brad, sribbles it down and then looks at Chris, "Um...I'll have the steak and eggs platter."

The waiter collects our menus and walks away from the table before Jake says, "So the plan is to drive until we reach Baltimore, only stopping for potty breaks and lunch/diner."

"Sounds good to me," Chris mumbles, his head resting in his hand.

"We have enough time for break," I reply. "I mean, what I know about the schedule Vince emailed me is that we don't have to be there until Tuesday for a house show. It's only Saturday."

Chris chuckles and opens his eyes to look at Jake, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Kirst, I have an autograph signing tonight. That means I have to be in Balitmore tonight. We'll be able to make it."

"And what am I supposed to do while my best friend is out? I wanted to see the city!" I pout.

Chris smiles, "I'll show you around the city."

"Is that where your from?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. Neither one of us knows much about each other, so it's a totally valid question.

"Los Angeles," he corrects, "And judging by the fact that you're Jake's childhood friend, I'm guessing you grew up in Perry Oklahoma?"

I nod, "Born and raised." I stare into his eyes, seemingly lost in those smoldering brown eyes of his until I hear Jake clear his throat. I instantly jump back to reality and look at Jake, "What?"

"Anyways, you'd be willing to show her around Chris?" Jake asks. "I mean, after the signing I could meet you guys somewhere."

I see the waiter bring us our plates and Chris smiles, "That would be fine by me."

"Good," Jake nods. We eat our food in silence yet I notice every now and then Chris steals little glances at me. I think it's cute and I hope that maybe he'll strike up the courage to ask me on a date. Call me old fashioned but I think that's the mans job, not the woman's. After we finish eating, I stand up and look at Chris.

"Well...I guess this is by until we get to Baltimore," I smile.

Chris stands, nodding and hugging me slightly. I've just died and gone to heaven ladies and gentleman. "I'll see you around."

Jake and I walk to the car and I can see him smirking. "Whats so funny?"

"If you were staring at Chris any closer at breakfast, your noses would have been touching. Good thing I approve of you two huh?"


	6. One Of Those Girls

Chapter 5: One of Those Girls

((**title taken from the Avril Lavigne song**))

As much as I thought driving short distances with Jake was a hell, long distances are even worse. He drives like a maniac right on that border where someone should be arrested but they aren't driving quite fast enough, listening to his music so loud that talking to him is almost impossible. And yet again it's not that bad because I know I'm riding with him. It's always been that way with Jake. The silence only streghtens our friendship because it's never awkward. It's always a comfortable silence.

Anyways, we're about an hour away from Baltimore and Jake turns the music down. "So, when we get there remind Chris to rent a double room and you can rent the room next to us."

I smile, "Maybe I want to room with someone whose not on the floor you two are on?"

"Get real, who would you room with? Rosa and Kaitlyn are the only girls you know and they always room together."

I frown, "Maybe I'll get to meet new people. And besides don't you have to change into your ring gear for your signing? So you can get your own hotel room."

"Nope, I usually don't sign autographs in ring gear," Jake replies, his eyes still locked on the road, "I tend to put on a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants."

"Do you usually sign a lot of autographs? I mean, your in ring personality looked a bit mean and ruthless."

Jake sheepishly removes one hand from the wheel and rubs the back of his neck, "A few but not as many as some superstars."

I smile, "But you like playing the bad guy?"

"Are you kidding? I love playing the villain when it comes to that situation. Usually, whose seen as the villain and as the hero is in the fans minds. We tell it like it is, no story lines and no bull. If a man is seen to be evil because of what he believes and how he gets his point across, the fans label him as a villain. But the superstars know the truth. Usually I can do and say whatever I want because I don't have a real problem with any of the men backstage. Most matches are just how I take out my frustrations. The one you saw was just a warm up."

"But you won that match!"

"The warm up wasn't for me, it was for Trent. Losing proved he had to train and practice some more." Jake says. His tone is cold but I can tell it's something else bothering him. I'm almost uncertain if I should ask but Jake doesn't give me time to. "Vince let Trent's tag team partner, Caylen Croft, go. Trent's still a bit broken up about it. He doesn't get that if he doesn't keep getting better, he's going to be fired!"  
"Jake...you okay about this?" I frown.

"Sorry, it aggrivates me. I mean, Caylen got fired because he 'wasn't good enough'. Caylen did fine! He was a great athelete who had tremendous in ring presence! I don't want to see Trent get fired for the same thing Caylen got fired for!"

I pat Jake's hand softly, "You're awfully caring. The Jake I knew would have decided this wasn't worth his time and moved on."

"No I wouldn't of. Trent and Caylen helped me fit in backstage. I was quiet and anti-social there for a while. They showed me around ECW like I showed you around Smackdown when I first started and I broke out of my shell."

I nod and we're silent for a while before I ask, "Jake...Chris said he hung out with the wrong crowd and was fired because of steroids before. Do you know who..."

Jake cuts me off, "I'm not sure. You see, Raw and Smackdown are different animals. What happens on Raw stays on Raw. Same goes for Smackdown. If a person jumps ship from Raw to Smackdown or from Smackdown to Raw, they usually change personalities. Sometimes it's for the best and sometimes not," Jake pulls over into the next lane to get off the highway at the next exit. "But the steroid part I know. He was a user but everything points to the evidence that he's quit."

"Is there anyone who would know who he hung out with?"

"Maybe some of the upper card who were on Raw when he was."

"Upper card?"

"That's right, your new to wrestling lingo. Well, upper card means the main eventers, the guys like Edge and The Undertaker. Me? I'm mid card. Guys like Trent are low card."

"So I have to find someone whose real famous and ask them? Thanks Jake, I'll get right on that." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me," he replies as he pulls off of the highway and past the city limits for Baltimore. We grow silent again and Jake gets to the hotel. "I think I'm going to go get mine and Chris' room."

He walks in and I try to follow right behind him but a blonde woman pushes past me to walk up to him. "Oh cheri Jake!" she smiles, grabbing his arm. Jake turns to look at her, looking like he doesn't want to be there but always being the poliet one.

"Hello Maryse," he smiles kindly.

"And what are you doing on this lovely day? You have an autograph signing with me later, no?" her voice is full of a thick French accent. She's lovely looking, hair looking like it was spun from gold laying on her shoulders and brown eyes that seem not to fit with the color of her hair and her fair skin.

"Yes, yes we do Maryse but I have to go change right now okay?" Jake replies, "Plus I have to help Kirstie check into her room."

"I think Jake wants you to leave him alone." I interject when I see the look Jake gives her as she puts a flirty hand on his chest.

Maryse looks at me condecendingly and says, "Reseter dehores de ce loser." Now, I don't speak French but I clearly heard the loser part.

"Look, I don't know what you said but like _I_ said, I think he wants you to leave him alone," I reply, trying to defend my friend.

Maryse rolls her eyes and looks from me to Jake, "Oh, I see what is going on. She obviously doesn't know about us does she Jake?"

"She doesn't know about us because there is nothing to know Maryse. I told you before, I see you as a friend, nothing more." Jake replies.

"Well, cherie, I'll see you later," Maryse walks to the elevator and pushes the button, getting in as the doors open.

As soon as she's out of sight, I turn to Jake. "So...who in the hell was that?" I'm still bewildered by the events that went down.

"Maryse Oulette," Jake sighs as we walk to the counter where the bellhops stands, currently on the phone with someone.

"She was beautiful," I smile, "persistent but beautiful."

"No, she's ugly," Jake replies.

"You're telling me a gorgeous blonde bombshell like her is ugly?" I laugh, "Come on Jake, I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"Well she doesn't look ugly but she acts ugly. She's rude, she's one of those types who'll take what she wants when she wants it," Jake shakes his head.

"She's been after you for a while hasn't she?"

"Since I came to Smackdown," Jake nods. He looks at the bellhop who has gotten off of the phone and is now looking at us expectantly, "If Chris Mordetzky is here, I'm registered to be in his double. Names Jake Hager."

The bellhop turns and grabs two sets of keys, "Here you go, sir. And ma'am, I believe Mr. Mordetzky said you have the room joined to theirs."

We take our keys, which says rooms # 1215 and #1216. We're on the twelve floor, the very top floor. Good thing neither one of us are afraid of heights. We walk over to the elevator and push the button, waiting for it to come down. My pink suitcase is in my left hand and Jake's black suitcase is in his right hand, as well as having a black duffelbag with red stripes, probably holding his gym and wrestling clothing, slung over one shoulder. It takes what seems like forever for the elevator to go to where we are and when we get inside, it seems like it takes forever for the elevator to get to the floor. When we finally do get to our floor, Jake lets me step out of the elevator first and I walk all the way down until we get to our rooms. I take my key from him and walk in, my breath hitching in my throat when I see my room. Well, not really the room so much as the view. There is a large window with a balcony and though I'm not standing on the balcony I can see over the bay. The ships with their sails like clouds in the wind, even though it's late March.

I hear the door which joins the room the boys have to mine open and see Chris standing there, "Did I do a good job of picking out a room?"

I nod, smiling and turning back to the window, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I agree," I can feel Chris' eyes never leave me as he gets closer. "I...I was wondering if while we're out...you'd like to go to lunch?"

I turn my head slightly to see him standing right behind me and then turn to face him, well, turn to look up at him that is. "Chris, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Then yes," I smile.

Jake pokes his head into the room, "Just wanted to let you two know I was leaving. Meet you tonight for dinner over at The Harbor?"

Chris nods, "As long as it's alright with Kirstie."

I smile, "Of course it's alright."

"Good, and no funny business while I'm gone," Jake smirks, narrowing his eyes at us.

"God, do you have ears like a hawk?" Chris laughs.

"She's my best friend, I'm always going to keep an eye out for her, remember that." Jake replies before going back into his room.


	7. Take Me Out

Chapter Six: Take Me Out

((**title taken from the Franz Ferdinand song))**

After Jake leaves, it's not to long before Chris and I leave as well. He escorts me from the hotel and looks over at the bay, the water moving with the slight wind that's picked up. "Seems like they have a boardwalk over there. How about we check it out first?"

I smile, raising my hands to rub my arms. "It's awfully chilly out here. Maybe I should go back to my room to grab a jacket."

Chris removes his plain black jacket and wraps it around my shoulders, "Take mine, it's warm enough out here that I'll be okay."

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" I smile slipping my arms through the armholes. His jacket smells just like him: a mix of Axe body spray and what vaguely smells like Germ-X.

"Well I couldn't just let you be cold. It's not to bad for me out here," he smiles with a small nod of his head. His arm comes up to wrap around my shoulders as we walk towards the boardwalk. There is a smell of fried foods from the vendors as well as the sounds of people talking to their friends and loved ones.

"We should grab lunch first," I smile, "I mean, the later we get it the more we won't be ready for dinner with Jake."

"Yeah, dinner with Jake..." Chris replies, sounding not to thrilled about it.

"You don't sound to happy, something wrong with going to dinner with Jake?" I say, looking at him.

"Nothing," he replies cheerfully.

"Okay," I reply but I don't really believe him, "So, lunch?"

"Yeah, what about over there?" Chris points to a place with a veranda where brown tables with red and white umbrellas sticking out from the centers. Couples sit enjoying lunch and looking out over the bay watching the boats or staring into each others eyes as the sound of light piano music plays.

"Seems nice enough," I smile.

"Then we'll eat there," Chris replies. He walks up to the podium where the hostess sits, "Table for two out on the back deck please?"

"Yes sir, right this way." the young woman smiles. She leads us to the back deck. Chris pulls my chair out for me and when I sit down, pushes it back in. He sits on the opposite side of the table and smiles at me as the hostess hands us our menus. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

Chris smiles at me, "Do you drink wine?"

I nod, "Yes I'm a fan of red wines."

"Well the menu only has white wine," Chris replies, looking at the menu before looking back up. "Maybe we can order that?"

"White wine is good as well," I nod.

He nods in reply and continues to look at the menu for several minutes. I can't help but steal glances up at him. He looks so dignified, so handsome. Finally he closes his menu and smiles, breaking the silence between us. "I know what I'm having. The fried fish with a side of shrimp, tartar sauce and cocktail sauce to go with that."

"Sounds delicious. Think I want the seafood salad though," I smile. The waiter, a young brunette man walks over.

"My names Dalton and I'll be your server for the afternoon. You folks know what you want?"

"Yes sir," Chris smiles, "To drink we'll have a bottle of your white wine, your best of course, and to eat I'll have the fried fish and a side of shrimp with tartar and cocktail dipping sauce and she'll have the seafood salad with..." he raises an eyebrow, "What type of dressing?"

"Light ranch," I reply with a small smile at our server.

He nods, "I'll bring the wine right over."

As he walks away, Chris looks at me. "So, Kirstie, tell me a little about yourself."

"Not much to tell. Grew up in Perry with Jake, I'm an only child. Jake was the closest thing I had to a brother."

"That's sweet but I want to know about you and not the relationship you have with Jake."

I nod, though I could plainly hear the aggravation in his voice. "I was a cheerleader in high school and got good grades. When I went to New York University, where I majored in broadcasting, I was a sorority girl. You?"

"Football and baseball player in high school, mediocre grades, went to Los Angeles University with a major in sports medicine." Chris replies.

"Interesting. So if you weren't a wrestler, what would you be?" I ask, curious.

"Probably a sports therapist," Chris smiles, "I would want to help people get over injuries."

"I'd be a news anchor. That's what I was trying to do before I came here," I smile.

"I'd watch your news program. With a face like yours, I bet even the war in Iraq would make me smile."

I blush, "You're a charmer..."

"I'm only being honest. So lets see...um...favorite movie?" Chris smiles as the waiter brings over the wine and pours two glasses.

I think about it for a moment before answering, "Either _The Princess Bride_ or _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_."

"I know the first one but I've never seen the second," Chris replies. "It's a chick flick isn't it?"

"Yes," I giggle.

"Seems to fit you though. I enjoy action movies but my favorite movie is actually _To Kill A Mockingbird_ with Gregory Peck."

"I would _not_ have guess that."

"Not many people do," Chris laughs, taking a sip of wine. He smiles and licks his lips.

"Is it good?"

"Delectable. Try it."

I take a sip of my wine and smile at him, "It really is good!"

He smiles and leans back, as Dalton sets his food in front of him. "So, Kirstie, do you have any plans for your time on Smackdown?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm just an announcer. I'm never going to get involved in any of the backstage politics and I never want to be in a match."

Chris smiles at me before looking down to cut his fish. "That may be hard to do. Even Micheal Cole has gotten in the ring before. Then again...he does have a mean mouth..."

"I tend to keep quiet," I smile, "You make less enemies that way and get in less trouble."

"So how'd you get into broadcasting?" he asks around a mouthful of fish.

I chew the bite of salad I've taken before answering, "I do like to talk once someone gets to know me. It's just...well..."

"Your shy," he smiles.

"Sometimes," I honestly sigh. "I don't know if I'll fit in backstage. I'm not a real sports person. Plus all the girls are prettier than me."

"They aren't," Chris quickly says, "Out of all the divas on Smackdown, you're the prettiest."

"Again, your a charmer." It's not long before I finish my food, the plate was small but the food was good. Chris finishes a few minutes after me and we both have another glass of wine. When the waiter comes back with the check I dig my wallet out of my purse, "Here let me-"

"Oh no, I'll pay for dinner," he replies, holding up a hand to halt me. "Gentleman's prerogative."

I smile, "At least let me pay you back?"

"This is my treat," smiles Chris. He walks to the outside cash register and pays. He comes back to the table and we walk back out onto the boardwalk. There isn't much else but restaurants, a few shops with things such as bait and tackle and boats for sale. "What do you say we take one of those free shuttles into town?"

"We should probably drive. It'll be easier for when Jake gets a hold of us if we don't have to wait for a shuttle."

"Good point," Chris nods, "You don't have your car do you?"

"No, I'm riding with Jake," I reply.

He smiles at me as we walk back to the hotel and into the parking garage. He leads me to a black Impala which reminds me of the car from Supernatural. "This is my baby," he laughs.

"She's beautiful," I reply, running my hand over the smooth door.

"Thanks. I restored her myself," he opens my door for me and I climb inside before he closes the door. He gets in on his side and starts the car, the sounds of The Black Eyed Peas _Let's Get It Started_ playing over the speakers.

"Hip-hop fan?" I smile.

"I like all music," he nods, "this just happens to be whats on at the moment."

"I listen to mostly hip-hop and pop. Some other stuff," I nod.

We drive to the city, singing along with the music that comes on and telling each other about ourselves. Once we get into town we do a few things that sound interesting to us. For me that means dragging him to the zoo and the aquarium, for Chris that means dragging me to the Edgar Allen Poe house and the art museum. We have different tastes in things but with each others company we enjoy all of it. I'm going to have a nice story to tell Jake about my first date with Chris.


	8. Ladies and Gentleman

Chapter 7: Ladies and Gentleman

((**title taken from the Saliva song**))

Tonight is the most eventful night of the week for any Smackdown superstar: Tuesday. Usually on Tuesday's the superstars on Smackdown tape their show. For me that means I have to be ready to go out there and sit ringside, talking about the matches as they happen. Ah, the life of an announcer, to get paid to talk about what you see and what you think. Right now, I'm in my locker room trying to pick something cute but professional looking to wear. Finally I decide on a small white jacket that cinches at the center of my chest over a bubblegum pink dress with a bow at the back. My shoes are white flats and my hair is pulled into a plaited braid, held together by a pink ribbon. I hear a knock on the door and walk to it, opening it to see a man in the shirt most of the tech guys wear, a black polo with the WWE logo in white on the right sleeve, and black jeans and black boots. "Can I help you sir?"

"Miss Monroe, they need you to pick a theme song for tonight when you come out to sit at the announcers booth," he replies, "Do you know where the guerrilla is?"

"Guerillas?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"The backstage technical area where most of the superstars wait before a match," the man smiles, pointing towards where the entrance ramp is. I walk to see a man reading from a folder, periodically turning a knob or pressing a button.

"Sir, I'm supposed to come see you about a theme song."

He looks up, "Please call me Nick. It's nice to meet you, Kirstie is it?"

I nod, "That's my name."

He smiles, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about picking a theme song. We feel as if it will help you start to develop as person for the camera. I mean, right now the fans view you as pretty bland."

I smile, "That I can do. What did you have in mind for me?"

"Well since you seem to be very girly girl, I was thinking something light and bubbly. Maybe some modern pop or something like that," he smiles. "I have a few songs picked out if you want to take a listen to what the fans would hear before you came out."

I nod and sit on a chair near his, "Alright, let me hear what you have."

He pushes a button and I hear, _**"I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY/WAY CUZ GOD MAKES/NO MISTAKES I'M ON/THE RIGHT TRACK BABY/I WAS BORN THIS/WAY**_.."

"Lady Gaga, nice." I smile.

"Yeah. If we want you to be the announcer everyone likes, this would definitely be a good song for you."

"I like it but let me hear the next one," I reply.

He pushes another button and _Born This Way _stops playing. Pushing the button right next to it, another familiar song comes on. "_**I'M SLIPPIN INTO THE/LAVA AND I'M TRYING/TO KEEP FROM GOING/UNDER BABY WHO TURNED/THE TEMPERATURE HOTTER CUZ/I'M BURNIN UP BURNIN/UP FOR YOU BABY**__..."_

I laugh, "The Jonas Brothers? Really?"

"Let me explain this one," he smiles, "if the fans are going to see you as the sweet, childlike, innocent girl your going to need a theme song that reflects that. This song is not only a song that one associates with teenagers/pre-teens, it's one that says I'm cute."

I think for a moment, "Eh, I don't think it fits. I like the Jonas Brothers but is this really a song that we should use?"

Nick laughs, "Probably not but let me show you the last one before you make a decision."

He pushes another button and another song comes on, "_**I FEEL THE ADRENALINE/MOVE THROUGH MY VEINS/SPOTLIGHT ON ME AND/I'M READY TO BREAK/I'M LIKE A **__**PREFORMER/THE DANCEFLOOR IS MY/STAGE BETTER BE READY/HOPE THAT YOU FEEL/THE SAME**_..."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, "How do you get that's a sweet girl song?"

"Well, it's not. I was thinking with as much as you and Jake are friends backstage that some of that relationship might bleed over when he's in the ring. If you root for him, you won't be considered a good diva."

I sigh, "It's bull that they don't see Jake as a good guy."

"Well, he is the I'll do whatever it takes to get what I need type of guy when it comes to his work. A lot of the other superstars and the fans see that as wrong, not saying that it is," Nick replies.

"He's just determined, that's all." I reply.

"Anyways," Nick tries to change the subject, "which one of the three do you like the most?"

"I'm going to have to go with _Born This Way_." I smile.

"Alright! I'll set it up so you can use it tonight." Nick looks off over my shoulder and nods, "Speaking of Jake, he's comin' this way."

I turn to see Jake in his ring gear, walking towards us. "Hey!" I smile.

"Hey yourself," Jake smiles.

"Well, I'm guessing you have a match tonight?"

"Usually do as a mid carder. Tonight I'm facing Alberto Del Rio. Don't like the guy very much," Jake smirks. I remember the conversation we had in the car about his matches being how he takes his frustrations out on people and I chuckle.

"Should be an epic match then."

"Should be," he smiles. "What were you doing?"

"Picking out a theme song and I'm not telling what it is," I laugh.

"Well, I'll just have to be surprised," he smiles. "Anything else you have to do?"

"I should probably go see Chris,' I smile.

"That's right, don't want your boyfriend worrying to much over you," he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Jake asks, obviously not catching on to the fact I was teasing.

"Hun, I'm joking."

"Oh," he turns as red as the stripes on the side of his wrestling singlet," Well, last time I saw Chris he was in catering eating."

I hug him, "Thank you Jakey."

He laughs and hugs me back, "No prob Kirst."

I break the hug and head to the cafeteria where Chris sits, eating what appears to be a club sandwich and laughing with Trent and Cody. I walk over and sit next to him, "Hey babe!"

Chris turns to me and kisses my cheek, "Hey sweetheart."

I smile, "What we talking about?"

"Just what we're doing tonight. I'm fighting Curt Hawkins," Trent smiles.

"And I have to cut a 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes beauty tip," Cody smiles, "Tonight is how to shave your legs."

"So that beauty tip thing is the real Cody Rhodes?"

"How else do you think I look this good?" Cody asks, smiling a dazzling white smile.

"With the constant nagging of me," Kaitlyn laughs as she walks over, "Hey Kirstie!"

I smile, "Hey Kait."

Cody speaks up, "And no, Lyn, I looked this good before I met you."

"You sure did pick a cocky one," I laugh.

"Nah, he just prides himself on his appearance as much as does his in-ring talent." Kaitlyn smiles, wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulders.

"Just as long as he can back his talk up," Trent replies. I sense a bitter resentment in his voice and remember what Jake said about his tag team partner Caylen Croft. "Sometimes even if a guy can defend himself, they get rid of him anyways."

"Trent...it's been almost a month...you have to get over him," Cody speaks up after all of our silence.

Trent looks at him, "Don't think you know what it's like to lose your tag team partner!"

Cody raises his voice, "I do know what it's like to lose my tag team partner! You forget, Ted's still on Raw! But I'm making the most of it, you're being pathetic and not doing anything!"

Trent growls, "Whatever, you don't understand what I'm going through!" Trent storms off and I frown at the others.

"There has to be something we can do," I softly say.

"Not much we can do. This is something he has to get over. Don't worry, I know Trent. He'll see past this hardship." Chris replies, smiling at me.

"Well...I think I'm gonna go to my locker room," Cody replies, softly. I can see tears in his eyes and Kaitlyn is rubbing his shoulder to try and comfort him.

As he gets up and walks off in the opposite way that Trent did, I look at Chris, "Why is Cody crying?"

"Well, Cody use to be on Raw right? He had a tag team partner named Ted DiBiase jr. They did everything together. When this last draft happened, he was separated from him. They haven't really spoken since." Chris replies. He turns to me, "But, anyways, you have anything planned for tonight after the show?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

"Wanna grab drinks after the show? Just me and you?"

"Depends on if Jake wants to leave or not, it all depends on that." I smile, looking at him.

"You know...I wouldn't mind driving you everywhere," Chris smiles. He looks so sweet but I just can't do that to Jake.

"Sorry hun but we've only been dating for a day. I don't want to end up rushing this..."

Chris smiles, "I understand. Well, you should probably be getting out to the ring. Long night ahead of us."

I stand and kiss him sweetly, "Your not upset about this are you?"

I think I see something flash in his eyes but almost as soon as I see it, it's gone. "No, of course not."

I nod, "See you when you get out there for your match tonight?"

"I don't have a match but I'm cutting a promo," he smiles, "but I'll see you tonight."

I walk off to the announcers booth, _Born This Way_ playing over the speakers. When I sit next to Josh he smiles, "Nice theme song."

"Thank you," I laugh. "I don't know yours."

"It's just the Smackdown theme," he replies.

X X X

Most of the night Josh and I talk about the matches, very rarely deviating unless it's to tell the fans at home the background of the match or to talk about the upcoming pay-per-view: Backlash. Jake lost his match against Alberto Del Rio but it wasn't because he was bad. If you don't know Del Rio's got this announcer kid who watches after him and likes to get involved in his match ups. That was the only reason Jake lost.

Right now, we're sitting ringside after watching the Trent and Curt match. Trent barely won but he won none-the-less. I'm thinking that his aggravation added to his skill tonight. I still feel sorry for him and I write a mental note on one of the pieces of paper on my side of the desk: _Talk to Trent about Caylen_.

The next superstars theme music hits and I recognize it as the hard rock theme song that belongs to Chris. He walks out to the ring in an outfit that reminds me of a typical fighter. He's wearing just plain blue jeans with a rip in one of the knees held up by a brown belt and brown combat boots. His chest is bare, revealing the cross tattoo on his arm and his broad muscles. I instantly know somethings up because he's carrying a box of chocolates and a dozen red roses. He gets to the center of the ring and beckons for a microphone. He smiles, "Well, folks, it's good to be here in Baltimore! How's everyone tonight?" the fans cheer and he continues, "I know you haven't seen much of me lately but I want to update you on something. You all know that lovely lady announcer we have now? Kirstie?" I see the camera pan to me and I blush. The fans cheer for me, little old me, and I try to sink into my seat. "Well I want you all to know that she's mine. We've been dating for a few days and I wanted to make it official in the eyes of the fans. So, Kirstie, will you please get into the ring?"

I look at Josh and he nods so I take my headphones off and walk over to the ring. I climb the stairs and stand on the apron as Chris sits on the second rope and I get into the ring. As soon as I'm in the center of the ring, he hands me the chocolates and the flowers before kissing my cheek. I take the microphone and smile, "Well, Chris, this was awfully sweet of you!"

He laughs, "I just wanted the fans to see that I'm the lucky man who gets to date you. And I also wanted to ask you a question."

I look at him, "Well it's way to early for a proposal."

He laughs and shakes his head, "No, no that's not it. I was wondering if you wanted to be my manager."

I smile, giving him a look that says _I have no idea what you mean by manager_ before nodding, "O...okay."

He kisses my cheek again before his music hits and he leaves. I'm still stunned about what just happened. I didn't think that I would ever be caught up in the backstage or in ring politics of the WWE. Apparently, Chris had other plans.


	9. Out Last Night

Chapter 8: Out Last Night

((**title taken from the Kenny Chesney song**))

As soon as the show is over, I walk backstage to try and find Chris. Finally I see him leaning against some boxes and talking to Cody. He looks over at me and smiles, "Hey, you did great out there for your first in ring segment!"

"Yeah, about that," I start, looking at him sternly, "you knew that I didn't want to be in the ring!"  
He grins sheepishly, "I just wanted the fans to know that you were mine. And Vince caught me afterwords, he said he likes the idea of you being my manager."

"What exactly is a manager?" I'm still confused about that.

"Well, you simply accompany me to the ring when I have a match," he smiles, "You'll also have to cheer me on."

I giggle, "I'd do that anyways. Your my man."

He looks at me, "Your not mad are you?"

I shake my head and sigh, "I should be but I'm not. Your to cute to stay mad at for long."

"I'm gonna be sick," Cody teases.

I stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms over my chest, "Meanie!"

"Honestly, you two are to sickly sweet," Cody replies.

"And your just sick with shaving your legs and trimming your nose hairs," Chris replies in retalliation.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Cody smirks, walking off.

Chris turns to me, putting his hands on my hips. "So, babe, we going out tonight for drinks?"

I blush and nod as he presses his forehead to mine, "Sure I would like to go out with you and the guys. Lemme check with Jake and find out when we plan on leaving."

"Just me and you. And you can text Jake," Chris breaths, kissing me softly. I hesitate for a second before kissing him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in closer to him. We're lost in our own little world. He presses himself to me and my back hits the stack of black boxes behind me.

I break the kiss, licking my lips, "Ch...Chris we can't..."

"Can't what? I'm just kissing you like any good boyfriend would do," Chris smiles.

"I don't wanna move to fast," I blush.

"I understand," he smiles. He steps back and gently looks at me, "I didn't offend you did I Kirstie?"

"No of course not," I shake my head, "it was cute! I just...I just don't want to risk a good thing."

"Neither do I. Wanna go talk to Jake? I'll grab your stuff from your locker room," Chris smiles.

I nod and kiss his cheek, "See you in a bit!" I head down to Jake's room. When I open the door I see him sitting on his bench with his head in his hands. I notice he's still in his ring gear and you'd have to be deaf not to hear the loud and roucus sounds of Three Days Grace blaring over his stereo. If this doesn't scream angry emo kid then I dunno what does. "Woah, Jake, what's going on?"

He looks up at me and I can see his eyes filled with anger, "That fuckin' match! Del Rio thinks he can just cheat and get away with it! Bastard!"

I walk closer and put a hand on his back, feeling the muscles in his back riplling under my hand as he tenses. "Why are you so upset Jakey?"

"That match! That was my chance! Don't you know what the hell a number one contenders match is!" Jake stands and strides to the stereo, pushing the off button so we can hear each other. Or at least he can hear me better. I can hear his screams of anger quite clear over the sound of the radio.

"Don't get snippy with me!" I shout, "You know how little I actually know about this line of work!"  
He sighs deeply, trying to get calm. "The number one contender gets to fight the champion of what ever title they are number one contender to at the pay-per-view. Del Rio cheated, he cheated me out of my chance to be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship," he punches the nearby locker hard.

"I'm sorry..." I frown.

He runs his hand, the one he sent crashing into the locker a few seconds ago, through his hair and winces, "Yeah...well...it's not your fault."

"Come here," I smile, my nuturing side as his best friend kicking in.

He comes over, showing me his injured hand. I take it gently in my own hand, the knuckles are bruising and swollen. "It's broken isn't it?" he asks.

I sigh, "Looks like your knuckles are a little off set. You might have to take a couple days off."

"How do you know that?" Jake asks, his tone getting angry again.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Attitude."

"Sorry. But really, how do you know that it's broken?"

"Had a close friend in my sorority who was a nursing major. One of her boyfriends broke his knuckles punching a punching bag. I saw it and it looked kinda like your hand does now."

He sits on the bench, "Dammit! As if today couldn't get any worse..."

I sit next to him, "You need company. I was gonna ask what time you wanted me to be back from going out with Chris but you need me here more."

Jake sighs, "I know you'd rather go out to be with Chris."

"Not when you need help and someone to talk to. Your my best friend, it's my duty to be there for you," I reply, smiling.

Jake smiles back, though he still looks glum "Thanks. You might wanna tell Chris."

I smile, "Oh I will. Go visit the medics and I'll go talk to Chris."

Jake stands back up and hugs me, "Thanks Kirstie."

"Jake, you smell like sweat and ickie," I tease though I hug him back. He laughs and we leave the room. I go to where I last saw Chris, out by the boxes. He's standing there, looking at his watch. My dufflebag is slung over one of this shoulders and he's holding the other one in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asks smiling.

"Um...Chris...there's kind of a change in plans..."

He looks at me, "A change in plans?"

"Well...Jake is in a bad mood after his loss so I'm going to try and cheer him up," I reply sheepishly.

I see Chris let out a heavy sigh and he hands me my bag. "Well, I guess you'll be needing your things..."

"I'm so sorry I have to cancel our date. Your not mad are you?"

He smiles at me, "What was it you said earlier? Your to cute to stay mad at?" He leans forward and kisses me softly. "Just call me in the morning. You and I can go get breakfast. I'll even volunteer to drive you to the next city if Jake doesn't want to wait for us to get done."

I kiss him back and nod, "Thanks for being so understanding."

"It's not a problem." Chris smiles. He turns his back and walks to his car. I head to the medics room where Jake is, getting an ace wrap put on his hand.

"It's not broken, just sprained," Jake smiles. I can tell he's already feeling a little better.

"That's good. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could just rent a few movies and order some room service and hang out," Jake smiles.

"Sounds good to me," I nod. The doctor nods at us, dismissing us and I walk with Jake back to his room. "Chris wasn't mad at all by the way. He totally understood."

Jake smiles, "That's good. You'll drive tonight and tomorrow right?"

I nod, "Yeah. Speaking of tomorrow, Chris and I are going out to breakfast. Alone."

"What he did tonight was really sweet of him. Most guys don't do that," Jake replies. "I think you two were to adorable."

I smile, "I guess I really am lucky huh?"

Jake nods, silent as we get into the car. Soon the silence becomes staler, something obviously troubling him. "Kirst...do you think I'll ever find a girlfriend?'

I look at him, "Jake...why would you even ask that? Of course you will. Your a good enough guy, even if the fans don't see that. I mean, some of the girls backstage-"

"Most of the girls backstage have boy and if they don't, they aren't my type. I mean, Maryse is the only girl whose ever shown interest in me." Jake replies.

"What about the girls on the other brand? Raw?" I ask, looking at him.

He rests his head back against the seat, "Raw girls are nice but I want someone I can see all the time, not just once or twice a week."

I pat his shoulder, "Well, look at it this way, if you can't find another girl at least you could always date Maryse."

"Your a bitch you know that?" I don't have to look at him to see the smile on his face. When we get to the hotel, Jake and I walk on up to the same room I've had for a few days. He lays on the bed and grabs the remote, turning on the television to check out what movie choices we have. He flips through them as I pack my things into my bigger suitcase. "How does _127 Hours_ sound to you?"

"Ooo, that's James Franco's new one isn't it?"

"Yeah, about the rock climber!" Jake nods, "It's a toss up between that one and _Resident Evil: Afterlife_."

"I saw Resident Evil: Afterlife already so lets watch the James Franco one." I nod, laying on the bed with him, head resting on his chest. If we weren't as close as we are, this would be awkward. But it's not. In fact...it feels pretty comforting.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Good Morning

Chapter 9: Good Morning

((**title taken from the Kanye West song**))

I wake up the next morning to the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. I remember dozing off during the movie but I don't remember Jake leaving and covering me up. He must have thought because a) I'm underneath the covers in my room and b) Jake is no where to be seen. It's understandable that he went back to his room though, that's where all his stuff is. I check the text to see it's from Chris _~Hey baby! Just wanted to see if you were ready to go yet~_

I yawn and rub my eyes, sitting up to send back _~Nah. Give me 30 min and I'll be able to go on down. What did you end up doing last night?~_

_ ~Went out with Codes and Trent.~_ is my reply. I nod and dig through my bag, trying to find something cute to wear. Finally I decide on a plain dress. The top section of it is white, met at the middle by a black belt, and a plain gray skirt that goes to right above my knee. What makes this dress incredibly cute though is the back of it. On the back it looks as if there are crocheted flowers on the top half.

_~Fun. Well, hey, I'm gonna shower and change into my outfit for today. You wait in your room for me, kay?~_ I text Chris back. I do as I said I would, taking my shower and changing into my outfit. I slip on a pair of gray flats and look at myself in the mirror. I throw my hair into a bun and apply some pale pink lipstick before applying some gray eyeshadow. I look very mature. Hope Chris likes it. I knock on the door that conjoins our two rooms and here a "C'mon in!" shouted from inside. I walk in to see Chris throwing on a shirt and to hear the water running, meaning Jake is in the shower. "Hey Kirstie!" Chris smiles, "You look adorable as ever."

I blush, "Nah."

"Of course you do!" Chris smiles, tugging down the sleeves of his black Pink Floyd shirt. "Though, you may wanna throw on a jacket, it's chilly and we're going to Montpelier."

"Vermont? Isn't that going to be a few days?"

"Not with the way I drive," comes Jake's voice from behind me. I turn to see him only in a towel.

"Shouldn't you have maybe put some clothes on?" Chris asks, crossing his arms over his chest. I can hear a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I thought it would be okay to walk out here like this," shrugs Jake. "C'mon, your not jealous of my pecs are you Chris?"

I think I hear Chris mutter something but when I turn around he's already packing his bag. "Are you coming Kirstie?"

I smile and look at Jake, "Grab my bag?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jake rolls his eyes as Chris and I leave.

"You don't like him do you?" I look at Chris as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I like him, I just think it wasn't right for him to be shirtless, pant-less, and underwear-less in front of a lady who he's not going to make love to," Chris points out. We walk to the elevator and he smiles, "We have two choices of restaurants. A rooftop one or one down in the atrium."

"The rooftop restaurant sounds fine." I smile. He pushes the up button on the elevator and surprisingly, it's already on our floor. We step in and he pushes the button that says RT meaning rooftop. When the elevator stops, he lets me get out first. The restaurant doesn't seem to crowded, in fact there are only a hand full of people around. He walks me to a table and I smile, "I'm not really hungry this morning. I think I'll just get a bagel or something."

"Nonsense. At least order something more. I won't have my girl getting hungry on the car ride." Chris waves my statement off as if I was crazy.

I sigh, not wanting to argue, and order egg and two sausage links to go with my bagel. I know I probably won't eat the others but Chris might. He orders a huge breakfast platter. I dunno how he can eat that much but he can. I look at him as we're eating and ask, "So have you ever been to Vermont?"

He nods, "We were there a few years ago with the company. It's a gorgeous state. Too bad we're not going there in the fall or I'd take you out to look at the leaves. The foliage is beautiful up there in the fall."

I smile, "I've heard it is. So, another day out on the town when we get there?"

"You know it. Oh there's so much we can do there. I can show you how a man should treat his girl," Chris beams.

I laugh, "Someone's excited."

"And your not? Anytime I get to see you, my heart swells in my chest and my breath catches," Chris replies, taking my hand in his. "I would do anything to keep you with me. Anything."

As unsettling as that last part of that extremely romantic statement was, I brush it off as if it was just a romantic gesture and hold his hand. "Chris...that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"And it's all true." Chris replies, gazing into my eyes. He takes a drink of his coffee and looks at me, "So...I was thinking..."

"About?"

"You riding with Jake. I'd...I'd be honored if you rode with me instead."

I sigh, "We talked about this."

"I know, I know but hear me out. I just think it could be romantic, the two of us seeing America together as we travel," Chris says, squeezing my hand.

"Your really set on this aren't you?"

"I want it to happen yes but if the lady says no, it means no."

I pause, noting the sound of sadness in his voice. Finally I speak up, "If...if I say yes you won't rub it in Jake's face will you?"

Chris shakes his head, "Why would I rub it in his face? I'm his friend aren't I?"

"I...I just get the feeling sometimes that you don't like him."

"Jake and I are friends but we have a very competitive friendship." Chris replies, smiling. "So, you'll ride with me?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll ride with you," I reply, standing. "I should probably go get my bag from Jake."

"You guys can ride together today," Chris replies, "Just from now on you ride with me."

I smile, "Your so understanding Chris."

"As a good boyfriend I have to be," he laughs. We walk out of the restaurant and he walks me to the lobby, grabbing a newspaper on our way out the door. I look at him quizically and he replies, "I need something to read when I'm at a rest stop."

"Makes sense," I reply, suddenly feeling foolish. Right outside the door I turn to him and kiss him, much like we kissed back in the backstage area last night. A lasting, linger, loving kiss that shows how much I care about him. "See you in Vermont."

He breaths, looking at me and licking his lips, "Yeah I'll see you in Vermont babe." Chris walks to his car, glancing back at me over his shoulder once before getting in and driving off.

I walk to Jake's Ford Probe and look at him. He has a harsh look on his face, "What the hell was that?"

"Um, that was me kissing my boyfriend!" I reply, shocked at the tone in his voice.

"No, that was you playing tonsil hockey with Chris while he groped you!" Jake exclaims. I didn't even think about the fact that Chris had his hands on my ass until now.

"Oh Jake, grow up. Chris and I are a couple, it's totally okay if we kiss and make out a little."

"Kirstie..." Jake sighs, "I just don't want you to do something your going to regret."

"Like?"

"You know what I mean Kirst."

I laugh, "I'm not going to have sex with Chris for a good while."

"If you were smart you wouldn't have sex with Chris until you two were married," Jake huffs and gets in the car. Sometimes there's a problem with having a best friend who is so protective of you. This is one of those times.

**A/N: Sorry that this is just sort of a filler chapter but I needed to get it out so I could go on to the next one.**


	11. Tuesday Afternoon

Chapter 10- Tuesday Afternoon

((**title taken from the Moody Blues song**))

It's been two weeks since I last talked to you guys. Nothing really big has happened since. Jake's still moody over me telling him that I was going to be riding with Chris from now on and he still thinks that I'm moving to fast with the guy. I don't think I'm moving to fast with him. I mean, we've been together for about four weeks now and we still haven't let those three little words slip. Not that I haven't wanted to say them. I really do think that I love Chris. And what isn't there to love? He's handsome, strong, and the perfect gentleman when he's around me. He's never done anything to hurt me. But yet, I can sense some sort of moodiness from Chris anytime I mention Jake. I know he doesn't mean to but I think he may be one of those people who think that just because I have a best friend who happens to be a boy that I'm going to jump into bed with him. It's not true. Like I said before, nothing could change how I feel about Jake. He's my best friend and he will only ever be my best friend.

"Hey, babe," Chris smirks as he walks into my locker room. I'm sitting there on a red pleather couch that I found while in Vermont during the time we've been here. Chris thought it would cute in my locker room so I promptly bought it. I'm writing out a few thoughts about tonight's match ups on a piece of paper so I have a few interesting things to say while on commentary. I look up to see him, wearing his ring gear which consists of a black speedo with the name Masters written across the front of it in red block lettering and what appears to be a red leaf at the end of that with black kneepads. I never get tired of seeing him wearing his ring gear. What can I say, it looks good on him!

"Hey Chrissy," I smile as he walks up behind me, massaging my shoulders. "Who you fighting tonight?"

"Ted DiBiase jr. He's got his girlfriend with him so I was hoping you could come stand by my side in the ring?"

I smile, leaning back as he massages my shoulders. It feels good, nice and relaxing. "Sure."

He stops and smiles, "Thanks. So, what are you doing?"

I smile, "Just making some notes about the matches tonight. I must not have gotten to your match yet."

"Anything interesting going to happen?" Chris asks, sitting next to me on the couch and draping an arm around my shoulders as I snuggle closer into him.

"Other than you fighting DiBiase?" I smile, looking up at him.

He looks down at me, kissing the bridge of my nose, "Yes other than me fighting Maryse."

"Well, looks like Christian and Edge are in a tag team match tonight against Cody and Drew McIntyre," I smile, reading off of the list. "It's the return of Team E&C which is supposedly a big thing. And then we have a rematch between Jake and Alberto Del Rio. Should be interesting because his announcer, Alberto's that is, has been banned from ringside."

"Well it does sound like an interesting night," Chris smiles. He looks down at me again, noticing I'm still in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. See, I was working out before I came into my locker room and dresses aren't exactly something that's suitable to work out in.

I giggle, "No, I'm gonna change. I just haven't decided what I want to wear."

Chris rubs his chin with his hand, "Hmmmm..." he walks over to where I have all my dresses hanging up on individual hangers and looks at them before pulling a plain short sleeved red dress that reaches just above my knees. "This could look cute, goes with the red in my speedo."

I smile, "Are you gay or something? Cuz a normal man doesn't worry about his girlfriend matching him. That's usually the girls job."

He laughs, "No, not gay. Just have a good eye for fashion. I was raised by my mother after all."

I smile, "Well, let me go into the bathroom and change."

Chris gives me an innocent look, "If I promise to keep my back turned the entire time, will you change in here?"

I think about it for a second. It can't really hurt anything can it? "Sure." I smile. Chris turns his back and I change into the dress. I look myself in the mirror and straighten out the bottom before smiling, "Alright, you can turn around now."

Chris does so and smiles, "You look damn good."

"Now to pick out shoes," I blush, ignoring his comment. I hate getting compliments but from him it's almost always inevitable.

"You only have flats or do you have other shoes?" Chris asks, walking over to me.

"I have a few pair of heels but I only wear them for special occasions."

"This is a special occasion, it's the first time you're accompanying me to the ring." Chris shrugs. "I think you should go all out."

I smile, bend over to get into my bag, and pull a pair of 3 inch black satin pumps out of my bag, "Think this will work?"

"Oh yeah," Chris nods, licking his lips.

"Are you salivating over shoes?" I laugh, standing back up and turning to look at him.  
"It ain't the shoes that have me salivating," Chris puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer, "it's you."

I blush. His trunks are very bad at hiding his...um...excitement lets put it and I can feel him pressing against me. "Um...Chris...I..."

"Sorry babe..." he lets go of me and turns away.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know I have a..."

I cut him off, "You don't have to be sorry for that baby. It's a natural response. I just don't think I'm worth you getting all excited..."

He turns back to me, "But you are. Don't you get that yet babe. I think your the world. These other girls back here are all sluts. Your so innocent, so childlike. That's why I love you so much." There's an awkward silence before I walk over to him and kiss him gently. "Babe...if you keep doing this...I can't guarantee..." he says around my kisses.

I look at him, blinking my eyes, "I...I love you." Oh my god...I can't believe I just told him that. I wait for what seems a lifetime before a smile crosses over his lips.

"I love you to," Chris replies, putting his hands on my hips. This feels right, the two of us looking into each others eyes and sharing this intimate moment. If only it didn't have to end.

There's a knock on my door which jars me back to reality and I step away from Chris, answering it. It's a tech guy, "Four minutes til curtain Miss Monroe."

I smile, "Thanks." Before closing the door and turning back to Chris. "I have to get ready to go pretty soon."

"And you'll be at ringside for my match? Are you going to walk out there with me?" Chris asks.

"I'll leave during the match before that and go backstage to get ready to walk out with you okay?"

Chris nods, "That's fine by me. And tonight wanna hit a bar or a restaurant? Celebrate the two of us being in love?"

"That sounds good by me," I kiss him and walk out of my room. Seems that telling Chris I love him wasn't to much of a big deal at all. In fact, he loves me back. I look at the paper in my hand that has the match line up on it to see that the match before Chris vs Ted DiBiase jr is Alberto Del Rio vs Jack Swagger.

X X X

The night has gone unbelievably well so far. Right now, Jake is doing his best not to get disqualified as he beats the hell out of Alberto Del Rio in retaliation for what Alberto did to him last week. I know I have to be backstage to meet Chris so I look at Josh and mouth, "Gotta go." I take off my headset, stand up, and walk off. I think I see Jake staring at me quizically out of the corner of my eye but I ignore it. That is, until I'm backstage and I hear the bell ring. It seems as if Jake was distracted seeing me walk away because somehow, Del Rio managed to get the pin. I feel sort of bad that Jake lost this match up but at the same time I know it wasn't my fault. He didn't have to pay any mind to me walking to the back.

"Hey," I hear Chris say as he walks up. "How did it end?"

"Jake lost. I think me walking back here distracted him."

"Not your fault. A good superstar knows what to pay attention to while in the ring," Chris shrugs, looking at me. "You ready for this?"

I nod, "Dunno how much of a help I'll be since I have never done this before."

"You'll do fine. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to cheat. Usually that's a problem with DiBiase," Chris replies. Albero Del Rio passes us and nods in my direction which I find out. Chris explains, "He probably knows that you inadvertantly distracted Jake and was thanking you without saying a word."

"Oh," I frown. I don't want to be acknowledged for making my best friend lose a match. A few seconds later Jake is backstage and glaring at me intently. "Jake, listen-"

"What the hell did you leave for?" Jake asks, aggrivated.

"I had to be back here to get ready to escort Chris to the ring," I reply casually.

"And you couldn't leave before or after the match?"

"She chose when to leave. You shouldn't have been distracted by it, Jake." Chris replies, sounding firm.

Jake shakes his head, "Whatever. I'm heading back to the hotel." He leaves as Chris' ring music begins to play and we walk out to the cheering fans. He has an arm around me and is looking at the fans. We reach the ring and he climbs up on the apron, sitting on the second rope and lifting the first one up as I walk up the metal ring stairs and enter the ring through the ropes he has so graciously held open for us.

"The following contest has been scheduled for one fall," the announcer, a man by the name of Tony Chimel, states, "Making his way to the ring accompanied by Kirstie Monroe, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 263 lbs. Chris Masters!"

We stand there, looking at each other and smiling at each other. He kisses my cheek and looks at the entrance for his opponent.

"_**I COME FROM MONEY/I COME FROM CLASS/THESE LADIES LOVE ME/FOR ALL MY CASH/WON'T LET NOBODY SPOIL/MY DREAMS CUZ I/GOT MONEY AND I/CAN DO ANYTHING**_..." begins Ted's theme music. I roll my eyes. He's going to be a cocky superstar, I can tell. He walks out in his green tights with his 'girlfriend' by his side and I almost have a triple fit coronary. It's Maryse in all her blonde bitchiness. I squeeze Chris' hand and he nods down at me. This is going to be a hell of a fight.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Maryse," starts Tony Chimel, "from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing 235 lbs. Ted DiBiase!" Unlike Chris, once Ted and Maryse get up on the apron, he doesn't hold open the ropes for her immediately. He follows behind her, checking out her ass, while every now and then she looks back at him. She does some sort of dip thing and Ted looks very impressed before she holds open the ring for him. He puts a foot on the bottom ring rope and holds the second one while she gets in that way. It's almost disgusting. They look at us before Maryse lets out a chuckle. I exit the ring and stand at Chris' corner as Maryse does the same for Ted. The bell rings and the match begins.

**A/N: I'm not writing the match because I have no motivation to do it whatsoever. But the next chapter will pick up right after the match and them going out to dinner. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	12. I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes

Chapter 11- I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes

((**two things: one, title taken from the Dierks Bently song. Two, THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER! You have been warned**))

Needless to say Chris won his match a little while ago. I was proud of him as he managed to beat Ted and he wasn't lying, Ted is a cheater. He tried to low blow Chris at least twice, grabbed the back of his speedo when he went for the pin which almost worked, and even was going to hit Chris with a pair of brass knuckles that Maryse had tried to slip him. Luckily, I managed to stop Maryse before she handed him the knucks. After the win, Chris kissed me in front of everyone and escorted me backstage to his car where we now sit, pulling into the restaurant parking lot. As he parks he smiles at me, opens my door after he gets out of the car, and wraps an arm around me as we walk inside where the host shows us to our table. Chris' outfit contrasts sharply with the simple ring gear he wore to the ring tonight. Instead of being shirtless which shows off the cross tattoo on his arm, he now wears a long sleeved baby blue dress shirt with a black tie. Instead of wearing the speedo he was wearing, he now wears a pair of black slacks. I'm still wearing my outfit that Chris picked out for me and I couldn't be happier. Everyone has been staring at me, something I'm not use to. "You were a great manager tonight," Chris smiles at me, jarring me from my own thoughts.

I smile at him, "Thanks. I wish I would have been able to stop Maryse from doing a lot of what she did."

"Hey you stopped her from using the knucks. Could have been worse babe," smiles Chris as he orders us a bottle of wine.

I smile, "I'm glad you won. I really don't like that DiBiase guy."

"He's an ass. So look over the menu, decide what you want to eat," he hands me a menu and I look it over. "I personally recommend the veal parmesean."

"Veal? Isn't that baby cow?" I ask, looking at him wide eyed.

"Yes but it tastes great," Chris smiles, "You have to look past the fact that it's made of baby cow and just try it."

I frown, "I'll try a bite off of your plate. I'm going to order the cappon magro. It's a fish dish," I say, pointing it out on the menu. It sounds good: it's a salad of tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, lettuce, hard-boiled eggs, bottarga (a delicacy of cured fish eggs), and dried tuna with olive oil as the dressing. It looks as good on the menu as it sounds.

He nods and as the waiter comes back, we place our order. Once the waiter walks off again, Chris fidgets with his watch, "Um...can I ask you something personal?"

I take a drink of my glass of wine and look at him quizically, "Sure what it is?"

"I...I was wondering if we could take our relationship to the next level," he quietly states.

I sit there speechless for a moment. I love Chris and he loves me. But I've never even given a guy oral sex. "Wh...what do you mean by that?" I ask softly.

He rubs my knee under the table, "I know you know what I mean. I want to make love to you." he huskily whispers so only I can hear him.

I blush, turning as red as the single rose that sits in the middle of the table. "Chris...I..." I take a deep breath as I think about it. I do love him. And every girl has that one guy she knows it's okay to give herself up to because he'd never do anything to hurt her. For me that's Chris. "Yes."

His eyes light up and he smiles at me, "I love you."

The waiter comes back with our food and I hear my phone go off in my purse, "Can I-"

"Go ahead, might be Vince." Chris nods as he starts to cut up his veal. I dig my phone out of my cluttered purse and finally flip it open to see a text from Jake.

~_Sorry I got angry at you. Had a rough time accepting another loss. My fault, not yours.~_

I smile and quickly text back, ~_Ty 4 the apology. Gtg. Dinner with Chris.~_ I suddenly think about what Jake would say if he knew I was about to give my virginity to a man I've only known for about four weeks. He'd no doubt be disappointed in me. But for probably the first time in my life, I don't care what Jake has to say. I want this, I want to make love to Chris. I turn my phone off and focus on my dinner.

"Was that Vince?" Chris asks me around a mouthful of veal. If there's one thing I could change about Chris, it's the fact that he chews with his mouth open.

"No, Jake. Just wanted to apologize. Phone's off though so he shouldn't bother me again." I take a bite of my food and chew thoughtfully. It tastes wonderful. I didn't know if I would like the bottarga but it doesn't taste all that bad.

Chris smiles at me, "Good! So, you wanna try my veal?"

I nod and look at him through my eyelashes as he puts bit on his fork and offers it to me. I take the bite chewing it and thinking about how it tastes. For a baby cow, it tastes pretty good. "Wow...maybe I should have ordered the veal."

Chris laughs, "You had your chance. Is your salad good?"

"Very," I reply, putting a bit onto my fork, "Want some?"

He nods and I offer my fork to him. He takes a bite and chews it, making noises of approval in the back of his throat. "Very nice, very nice." We finish eating and he escorts me back to the car. There is a strange quietness that hangs over the both of us as he drives back to the hotel. Once there, he takes my hand and leads me up to my room. I use the card key from my purse and open the door, turning on the lights as I do. There are two beds in here and I throw my bag onto the spare one. Chris pulls me close and onto his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. Immediately he turns to me, pulls me into his lap, and begins to kiss me passionately. His tongue delves in between my lips and I press against him. One arm wraps around my shoulders, the hand that's connected to it resting in my hair as the other wraps around my waist and pulls me to him. His lips travel to my neck and he licks at the juncture of my collar and my neck. I've never felt these feelings before but I toss my head back in sheer ecstasy.

"Ch...Chris..." I pant, "What...what if Jake hears us?"

"Jake's probably not going to come back til later. I heard Trent saying he was taking Jake and the others out to get wasted." Chris replies. He goes back to kissing my neck and I let my hands slip to his chest and unbutton the shirt, revealing his rock hard pecs. I cling to him as he pushes me back onto the bed and hovers over me, our lips still locked and mine starting to burn with the intensity of our kiss. He slips his shirt off and pulls me up so he can start to take off my dress. I help him, revealing that I'm only in my black lace bra and panties. He looks at me and makes the same noises of approval as he did when eating the bite of cappon magro that I gave him at the restaurant. He slides the straps of my bra down and reveals my breats. I shiver as the coldness of the room flicks over them and shiver even more as Chris takes the left one into his mouth, rolling the left one in between his forefinger, index finger, and thumb gently. I slide my hands to grasp onto his back, the muscles in his back rippling under my fingers. I wrap one leg around his waist, excited. No man has ever done this to me before. No man has ever made me feel like a woman. After a few minutes, Chris changes so he's licking and nibbling on the other breast and rolling the other nipple between his fingers. "That feel good?" he asks, raising his head, "because you sure taste good."

I pant, "Feels...feels so good..."

He smirks and kneels in between my open legs, pulling off his pants and boxers. Oh my god he's huge. I'd say he's at least 9 inches and he's thick. I blush and he smirks, "Wanna taste me like I tasted you?"

I blush, "You...you mean give you a blow job?"

He nods, "Yes that's what I mean."

I crawl over to him and lick my lips before taking the head of his manhood into my mouth. It doesn't taste good, I don't know why some people think so. It tastes like human flesh and nasty. But at the same time it's strangely erotic. I lick the underside as Chris tosses his head back. He lets out a groan of, "Oh babe that feels so good...take a bit more..." to which I humbly comply. I've got about three inches in my mouth now, sucking and swirling and licking. The taste is enough to gag me but I soldier through. I want to make Chris happy after all. After a while, I can feel him rush into my mouth. I can't swallow him. It's to disgusting. He reaches over the side of the bed and hands me a towel from his bag which I spit the cum into. I look up at him and he laughs, using his thumb to wipe a bit of his man juice that I've got on my chin.

"Never again," I tell him making a face.

"Didn't like it?" Chris asks, pushing me to the bed.

I shake my head, "I love you, don't like that feeling when you're in my throat. It tastes like human flesh and nasty."

He laughs, crawling so where he's between my legs, and pushes my panties down to my knees and then takes them off from there. "Mind if I find out what you taste like?"

I blush, "Be my guest."

"With pleasure," he lowers his head and with one long, loving lick has lapped up a little of my juices that were forming after he suckled on my breasts like a new born babe. He looks up at me and sees the look of pleasure on my face as he takes a slower more deliberate lick, pushing his tongue inside of me. I wrap my legs around his shoulders and try not to thrust into his face. But it feels so good. I let out a moan and his menstrations get deeper and faster. Finally, before I know it even, my stomach feels tight and I feel the wave of my first orgasm rip through my body. I shake, accidentally thrusting into his face. He pulls away after a minute and licks his lips, "You don't taste like human flesh and nasty. You taste like innocence. Here, let me show you." He leans down kissing me. I can taste myself on his lips and while it seems dirty, I find it quite erotic.

He straddles my hips and in a slow movement starts to push inside of my inner walls. I cling to him, burrying my face in the crook of his neck as he enters me. "Ahh...Chris...it hurts..." I can actually feel myself tearing up at the invasion of my body.

"Shhh..." he comforts, "I know it does but think about what it will be like when you get use to it. It'll be sheer bliss." He's fully inside of me now and after a while asks, "Can I move?"

I nod, "Just...just be gentle..."

"Of course," he starts to move inside of me and I let out a mewl of pleasure. He's right. In a matter of seconds he's gone from hurting me to making me feel so very good about myself. I wrap my arms around him as we kiss and he progressivly gets faster and deeper, but not harder. After a while, I find my hips moving in tempo with his and eventually we both reach our climax. After a while he stops moving within me and rolls onto his back next to me on the bed.

"Woah that was..."

"Yeah..." he pants in agreement.

I curl into his side as he covers us up with the blanket. "I love you."

"I love you to babe." he wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep in each others arms.


	13. You Look Good In My Shirt

Chapter 12- You Look Good In My Shirt

((**title taken from the Kieth Urban song. By the way guys, look me up at youtube under the name NoleeLacroix for a few videos, unrelated to Kirstie and Jake but WWE vids none-the-less, because one of my playlists are the songs used in the titles of this story!**))

I wake up the next morning not because of my phone going off or because I feel the loss of warmth at my side meaning Chris has left, but because of the sunlight streaming onto my face from the window next to the bed. The memories of last nights activities play fondly in my head as I look for a shirt to wear. Deciding on one of Chris' large football jersey style shirts, this one being a jersey for the L.A. Angels. It covers me so much that you can't tell that I'm not wearing my underwear. I walk over to the coffee machine, taking a fond look back at Chris as I do. He's still laying there, motionless but visiably breathing so I don't have to worry about him still being alive. I turn my focus onto the coffee machine in the room and start to brew a pot. When I turn back around, Chris is staring at me, eyes narrowed almost predatorily with his head resting on his arm. "Damn you look good."

I blush, "Thanks. I thought I'd make some coffee and we could just sit in here and cuddle. That way we don't have to face Jake."

"You don't want to tell him about that night of love making we had last night?" Chris asks, standing up and making no attempt at getting dressed as he walks over to me and puts his hands on my hips, nipping at my neck. When you hear the term "morning wood" and think it's not true, like I did, you're surprised when the guy you made love with is just as hard in the morning as he was when you two were intimate. "Because I want him to know how much we love each other."

I blush, "Chris, I thought you weren't a morning person!"

"Not unless I have something worth looking forward to in the morning. And baby, you're worth looking forward to in the morning." Chris replies, backing me up so where I'm pinned between the dresser and him. He's staring at me and kisses me just as there's a knock on the door.

"Let me get that," I pipe up, putting my hands on his chest and slipping past him. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk to the door and open it to see Jake standing there. Bad move. He looks at me like I've mutated a third head. "Jake..."

"What the the hell are you wearing?" he asks, knowing full well what I'm wearing. "I thought I told you guys to take it slow!"

"We did take it slow I just...I wanted this Jake. I wanted him," I make no effort of hiding what I did last night. I'm happy with Chris and I want Jake to understand that.

"So you had sex with him! Kirstie, I'm so disappointed in you!"

"You're disappointed in me for finding someone who loves me and showing that I love him? For actually being happy for once?"

"Who the hell said you weren't happy before! You had your dream job and me to keep you safe!" Jake shouts.

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Not the fact that I accidentally caused you to lose last night, not the fact that I chose to make love with Chris. The whole reason you've been so pissy lately is because I don't need you to keep me safe anymore! And newsflash, this isn't my dream job! My dream job would have been to work with NBC or CBS as a news anchor! This is a job I got because you talked to Vince about it before I even knew what it was! This is a job I accepted because I needed a job, not because I needed to get closer to you! Newflash: I was fine for four years without seeing you!" I angrily shout.

He looks at me like he's been mortally wounded for a moment before shaking his head, "Is this really what you want? To scream and yell at me when all I'm trying to do is be a good friend?"  
"You're telling me that what I did was wrong!" I repsond indignitly.

"That's because it was! Sex til marriage is wrong-"

"But everyone does it! Hell, you did it when we were in high school. I waited longer than you did and you're telling me that what I did was wrong? You're such a hypocrite Jake!" I shout back.

"Maybe I haven't made the best choices in my life but I don't want you to turn out like I did!" Jake shouts.

"I don't want to turn out like you did either." I glare.

There is a silence between the two of us and Jake shakes his head, "You know what? You need your space and I need mine."

"Ha! Now you sound like you're trying to break up with me!" I laugh, "We were never together in the first place, no matter how much you wanted to be Jake."

Jake shakes his head, "That was harsh. For your information, I could have any girl I wanted back here and I sure as hell don't want you!"

"If you could have any girl back here that you wanted, why don't any of them want you? Except Maryse that is and she's in a relationship with DiBiase!" I sneer.

"Kirstie...whatever. You know what, I don't need your friendship. If you're going to be a bitch because I want the best for you, then I don't need you." Jake storms off and I slam the door. I turn to Chris who has his head cocked to the side and is looking at me He must have gotten dressed during the argument I had with Jake because he's wearing a black muscle shirt, matching black basketball shorts, and black Nike's. He embraces me in his arms and I lay my head on his chest, the tears finally comng.

"You had every right to treat him like that," Chris nods, kissing my forehead.

"He just doesn't understand..." I frown, looking up at hm and wiping my eyes dry.

"I know he doesn't. But you and I understand how much we love each other. Why does anyone else need to?" he walks me over to the bed and sits me down, "Now, why don't you get dressed and I'll finish making the coffee."

I pull a cute beige sundress with brown leopard print on it out of my bag and slip it on, choosing brown heels instead of brown flats. Chris likes the heels better on me than he does flats and I want to look my best for him. He turns around, coffee cups in hand. He pauses for a minute, taking in the sight he sees before him. "Woah babe..."

"Like it? I usually only wear this for formal occasions but it looks like it could be worn on a day like today." I smile, taking the cup from him.

He nods, "You look damn good."

I blush and take a sip of my coffee. It's not to strong and not to sweet, just right for me. "So, what are the plans for the day?"

"Well since the pay-per-view is Sunday, we have to drive on out to New Jersey. Should be some fun though." Chris smiles.

I nod, laying my head on his shoulder, "Sounds nice."

"Someone still tired?" he asks, laughing.

I nod, "Just a bit. But I can manage. So ready to leave?"

Chris downs his coffee, not caring that it's still piping hot, and nods, "You finish your cup, let me finish packing our things."

I nod and take another sip of my coffee, laying back in bed. He finishes packing and looks at me, "Ready to go?"

I take a final drink of my coffee, "Yeah, I'm ready." I stand up and go to pick up my bags but Chris gets there before me. He smiles.

"I get your bags, remember? A man always carries his ladies bags."

I nod, "I remember." We walk out of the hotel, my thoughts on what will happen at the pay-per-view. Other than that, all I know is that while I may have just lost my best friend, I still have the boyfriend that I love very much. And if Jake can't see that, then he doesn't belong to be in my life.

**A/N: Well, I sort of dreaded writing that argument between Kirstie and Jake but I got it out there. What will happen at the pay-per-view? Only time will tell!**


	14. Gloomy Sunday

Chapter 13: Gloomy Sunday

((**title taken from the Sarah Brightman song**))

It's been days since the argument I had with Jake and we still haven't spoken about what we said to each other. Chris and I have been travelling together and last night I got to go to my first autograph signing. There, surprisingly, were people there for just me and not Chris. But that's neither here not there. Tonight is a big night. Tonight is the pay-per-view: Extreme Rules. Chris has an opener, some sort of battle royal to see who the next number one contender for the intercontinental championship is. Jake may have a match to but I haven't really kept with him since our argument.

"Kirstie, you ready to meet the other announcers?" Josh asks as we head to the guerilla to meet the other broadcasters for the evening: Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole.

"You said not to speak to Cole. Is he rude?" I ask, smoothing out the red bottom of my dress and tugging on my sleeve to straighten it.

"Everytime I've talked to the man he's been a bastard," Josh shrugs. "And you look fine, stop fidgeting."

I laugh, "Thanks Jay."

"Did you just nickname me?" he laughs.

"Something wrong with it?" I smile, sitting in a chair as I see two men, both contrasting deeply from the other, heading our way. One is tall and big boned, with brown hair speckled with gray and a clean shaven face where two brown eyes sit. He has a smile on his face and even from where I am I can tell he's wrinkling with crows feet and deep laugh lines. His clothes, however, aren't something that you'd expect a man of his age to wear in this field. Instead of wearing a suit like Vince or even Ric Flair, and yes I know who Ric Flair is I wasn't born under a rock, he's wearing a blood red t-shirt with what looks like rhinestones displayed in the shape of a crown and blue jeans.

His partner, however, looks more refined. He's not to tall, maybe as tall as I am and lanky, with black (or at least dark brown) hair slicked back on his head and a goatee of the same shade covering the lower half of his face and two beady blue eyes in that rat-like face. He wears a scowl, no age lines but he doesn't need them. I can tell he's young, or at least younger than his partner. Instead of the fun t-shirt/jeans combo, he's wearing a business suit made of a deep brown material and all one color. As soon as they get near us, the more practical man smirks, "Josh, whose your friend?"

"This is my broadcast partner Kirstie Monroe. Kirstie this is Jerry Lawler," he nods in the direction of the more fun loving of the pair, "and Micheal Cole." he nods in the direction of the other man.

"Josh has told me a lot about you Micheal but I'm afraid he hasn't told me much about you J-"

"Ha! See, I told you I was the better broadcaster!" Micheal lets out a sharp bark of a laugh, "What did Josh tell you about me? About how I'm undefeated at Wrestlemania? About how I'm the best broadcaster in the WWE?"  
"Actually he didn't tell me any of those things, he just told me you were an asshole," I reply, turning to Jerry, extending a hand to shake his.

He laughs as he shakes my hand, "I like you already kid. How long have you been working with the WWE?"

"About a month," I smile. "I love my job so far."

"It's fun but sometimes, when you get pulled into the ring, it's not as fun," Jerry nods. "So you two will be calling the Smackdown matches and Micheal and I will be calling the Raw matches."

"Anything interesting happening with the Raw matches?" I ask.

"We have that co-ed championship match tonight with Katana and Edge from Smackdown fighting CM Punk and Lillie Guerrero as well as Randy Orton and Nolee Lacroix," Jerry smiles.

I nod, "I dunno what alls going on for Smackdown but I do know there's a match to see the new number one contender of the Intercontinental championship."

Micheal sneers, "Your a broadcaster and you don't even know whats going to happen for you brand on the pay-per-view? That's pathetic."

"Micheal lay off!" Jerry growls, "She's new to this! If I remember, we had to tell you DURING broadcasts what was going on. At least she has a stack of papers that seem to have stuff written on them!"

I smile, "Thanks Mr. Lawler."

He nods back at me, "No problem. Why don't we all go out to the ring and see where they have us sitting for the night." The four of us walk out to the ring where two different tables sit. Neither has name plaques on them to tell us who should sit where.

"We should probably call seniority," Micheal sneers.

"As much as I hate to agree with him..." Jerry laughs.

"I understand, seniorirty is duly noted," I nod as we put our papers down on the tables. I put my purse next to it and head backstage. We've got a little before the show and I need to grab something to drink. I head into the cafeteria where I see Jake sitting with Trent and Cody. He looks at me and gestures me over but I choose to ignore him. That is, until Cody gets up and grabs me by the arm.

"C'mon you're going to talk to him," Cody says to me.

"Cody, I don't want to talk to Jake!" I say angrily, pulling away from him. "I just want to get me something to eat and drink before I have to be at the ring."

"At least tell him you support him in his title match tonight!" Cody says to me, "Having my best friend on Raw has taught me that when they need you dammit they need you!"

"I don't want to talk to him!" he says to me again.

I frown, "Whatever, if I at least tell him that I support him in his title match tonight will you get off my back?"

"Yes, yes I will," Cody smirks.

I sigh and I head to the table, I don't bother to sit down. "Look, Jake, I want to tell you that I support you tonight against...whoever your fighting."

"Del Rio and Christian," he replies softly, not looking at me.

"Well...good luck. I haven't forgiven you for what you said to me earlier," I reply.

He looks at me, anger in his eyes. "What I said to you! What about what you said to me?"

"I didn't-"

"God damn it will you two shut up!" Trent shouts at us, drawing us both quiet. "You two are best friends and yet you act like children! What if one of you was fired and you never got to see each other again? What the fuck would you do then! So stop acting like children and get the fuck over yourselves!"

I look at him, blinking my eyes before I finally find the words, "Look, Trent, I understand why you're so adament on this subject but I'm not like you. What he said hurt and I don't necessarily view him as a friend at the moment."

"Well, I'm glad we both see eye to eye," Jake replies, getting up and walking off.

Trent throws his fork down, "You two piss me off!" he storms off and I look at Cody whose just shaking his head.

"I...I didn't mean to make Trent upset Cody," I frown, looking at my dashing friend.

"It's okay. Trent...he's just having a hard time right now, that's all." Cody replies, rubbing my back.

"Why is he having such a hard time?" I ask, looking at him.

"This time last year...Trent and Caylen were tag team champions without a care in the world. They lost the tag team titles here...Caylen was fired the next day."

I look at him, "Oh man...that's rough..."

"Yeah. Hint why he's so set on friendship being the one thing that can save us. Some people even think..." he trails off, looking after where Trent's left.

"Think what?"

"It's not my place to say. But let me just hint that if people are right...Smackdown's going to be down another superstar soon..." Cody shakes his head and walks off. I sigh. Just great, now everyone's all depressed. I grab a Diet Pepsi and a small bit of a sub which I eat and drink on the way to the backstage ramp. Jerry's music hits first, then Micheals, then Josh's.

"_**I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY/WAY CUZ GOD MAKES/NO MISTAKES I'M ON/THE RIGHT TRACK BABY/I WAS BORN THIS/WAY**_.." starts my theme music. I walk out to the fans, smiling and cheering. Obviously I'm likeable on the broadcasting headset. When I get to my spot at the table, I smile.

"Welcome everyone to Extreme Rules, the one night a year where anything and everything goes!" I smile as the show begins.

**A/N: Yeah, so, again not writing matches because I don't feel like it. Besides, all that matters are the outcomes anyways!**


	15. Take It Like A Woman

Chapter 14: Take It Like A Woman

((**title of the chapter taken from the Alice Cooper song. This is a mature chapter, meaning both sex and other sensitive stuff**))

It's been one month since Chris won that battle royal to be number one contender for the Intercontinental title. I still haven't talked to Jake but maybe that's for the better. After everything he said to me, after all, I felt horrible. However, I've bonded with other stars mostly just Rosa, Trent, Cody, and Kaitlyn. I've got the job that's making me a lot of money and a man who I love deeply. So I would rather be a news anchor for NBC or CBS. They didn't hire me. Vince did. And so what if sometimes Chris can be a little protective and want to be around me all the time. Just shows that he truly does care for me. I listen like a good girl friend would do and do what he asks of me. It doesn't bother me in the least bit.

Tonight I'm out with the girls (Rosa and Kaitlyn) at a local club here in San Antonio. Most of the night has been full of drinking and dancing but right now we're all sitting down at the table nursing our respective drinks. Finally, breaking the silence amongst the three of us, Rosa asks, "Guys…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything," I smile.

"It's…well…it's Trent…" Rosa frowns, "He's been so distant lately. I asked him about it the other day and he insisted it was nothing but…but I can tell he's lying. And he's been having all these meetings with Vince lately. You…you don't think Vince would fire him would you?"

I look at Kaitlyn who looks at me before looking at Rosa, "Why…why would you think he'd be fired?"

"You know just as well as I do that Trent hasn't been given a lot of chances for matches lately. He gets looked over in favor of guys like Justin Gabriel and Kofi Kingston. We all know that the less a superstar is booked for matches, the more likely they will be to be fired," Rosa frowns.

I lick my lips, "Will it matter if he's fired or not?"

She looks at me, "Are you dumb? Of course it matters!"

"Really? So, you're telling me that if Trent's fired you'll feel different about him? Because if that's the case, you have no reason to date him." I reply softly.

There's a small pause between us and Rosa replies, "Thanks Kirstie."

"No problem Rosa," I smile, taking a sip of my strawberry daiquiri.

"So, what about these rumors we keep hearing about you Miss Number One Contender's girlfriend?" Kaitlyn finally speaks up.

"What rumors would these be?" I ask, looking at her.

"You mean you don't know?" asks Rosa, looking from me to Kaitlyn.

"Um, pretty sure I haven't heard any rumors about my man." I laugh, "Now spill it, what's going on?"

"Well, we heard and can see that Chris might be on steroids again." Kaitlyn replies.

I laugh, "Chris isn't on roids okay? He works out a lot. That's it."

"Kirstie, I dunno how much you know about working out and muscle gain but no man gains that much muscle in a month. It takes much more time. Time that just isn't possible for Chris to have had." Rosa says softly.

"You're wrong okay?" I frown, looking at them.

"How are we wrong? Kirstie, it's basic knowledge! If he's this big and hasn't had the time like that, it only makes sense that he is doing something like steroids. And if not steroids, HGH."

I stand up, putting my drink down. "Look, he's not on them alright! I'd know if he was on them! He would have told me or I would have seen him do them!"

"Maybe he doesn't tell you because he doesn't want you to judge him. Usually that's how a guy feels about something like this. Luckily when Cody was thinking about it, Randy Orton stopped him." Kaitlyn nods.

I shake my head, grabbing my wallet out of my purse and slipping a twenty from my pocket, "Should pay for everything I drank. I'm going to my hotel room to see my boyfriend who is _not_ on steroids!" I stress the word not and walk off. As I do I see Jake sitting on one of the barstools by himself, nursing a beer in one hand. He looks at me out of the corner of one of his black eyes and I just look away. I don't remember him getting hit in the eye during his match Friday. I guess there is a set of rumors that are true that I've heard backstage. Rumor is Jake has been getting into fights at bars like this. I want to talk to him but my pride won't let me. Besides, he's been getting upper card fights which means he probably doesn't want to talk to a lowly announcer like me. Besides, I'm happy without him. I leave the bar, luckily the hotel is right across the street so I can walk over there. I'm not drunk, hell, I'm not even buzzed.

When I get to the hotel room, I notice it's dark and I can barely make out the shape of someone sitting in a chair by the bed but as soon as the small standing lamp in the room flicks on, I see it's Chris. He doesn't look to happy with me. "Where the fuck were you?" he asks me.

"Hun, I told you I was going out to grab drinks with the girls," I reply softly as I take off my black jacket to reveal my blue corset top and black mini-skirt. I wanted to look cute tonight to hang with the girls.

"Yeah, you also fuckin told me that you'd be back before 10. It's 12." Chris says, standing up and crossing over to me.

"Sorry I must have lost track of time," I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your fuckin eyes at me! Do you know how worried I was about you?" Chris growls, grabbing my shoulders tightly.

"You're hurting me," I pout, tearing away from him. I turn my back and get into my bag to grab my blue nightgown. He's standing behind me and I think about what Rosa and Kaitlyn said at the bar. "Chris…if you were on steroids, you'd tell me right?"

He grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around to look at him, "What the fuck would make you ask a question like that?"

"Can you please stop letting that be every other word out of your mouth?" I ask, "And does it matter where I heard it from? Just as long as it's not true."

Chris sneers, "You heard it from Rosa and Kaitlyn didn't you?"

"Yeah, they're my friends and they heard a rumor so-"

"You're never to see them again, do you understand me?"

"Excuse me!" I ask, "They are my friends, I'm not just going to stop seeing them because you tell me to."

"Oh you will," Chris growls.

"Whatever, I'm going to," I never see his hand coming towards me face until it's too late. He's backhanded me so hard that I stagger back and fall across the bed. I can tell that I'm going to have a shiner in the morning. I can't believe he hit me and I look up at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Now, let me ask. Are you going to see them ever again?" Chris crosses his arms over his chest.

I love him. I'm sure that this is just because he was worried at me for being two hours late and for getting an attitude with him when he was just trying to be a good person. It's my fault, I just know it. So I reply, "I'm not going to see Rosa and Kaitlyn again unless it has to do with a show…"

Chris sits next to me on the bed and moves my hair from my shoulders, kissing the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. "Good girl," he smirks, starting to undo my corset. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you right?"

I nod as he lays me back on the bed and removes my corset, still dressed in his black muscle shirt and black jeans. In a flurry of movements he has both our sets of clothing off and laying scattered all over the room. This time, unlike previous times, there is no passionate foreplay. He enters me hard and fast, keeping up the same tempo as he pounds into me. It hurts. It hurts like hell. But I can't protest because he expects me to make it good for the both of us. When he finally comes in me, I let out a cry of pain. He kisses me softly and instead of cuddling close to me, turns onto his side for sleep. I don't know how long I lay there awake before I finally manage to go to sleep, thoughts of what our relationship has brought for the both of us. I mean, this is just a onetime thing. Right?

**A/N: So, this is really really late. My computer crashed and I lost the original chapter so I had to rewrite and retype. By the way, go to my profile to vote for the next story of mine you would like to read!**


	16. I Need You

Chapter 15: I Need You

((**Title taken from the Tim McGraw and Faith Hill song**))

In the last few days, I've felt the change in the relationship that Chris and I share. I've seen his darker side, the side who can hurt a woman and make it up to her all in the same day. I've realized that Rosa and Kaitlyn, who I haven't spoken to since Monday Night when we went out for drinks, were right. I see the tract marks on Chris' suddenly beefy arms as he pins me to the bed to take advantage of me at night. He's on steroids again. I don't have the courage to speak up to anyone about it. I've certainly changed and not for the better. I'm more shy, quieter. This, thankfully, hasn't affected my job. There is, however, one thing I've realized that would partially make this better. I need a friend. And not just any friend. I need Jake.

"Babe," Chris says, popping the piece of bubble gum in his mouth as we get ready for tonight's house show in Houston. "you're coming to the ring tonight." Before this would have been a request. It's now a demand.

"Of course," I hollowly reply.

He crosses over to me and wraps an arm around my waist, "Kiss me for luck." Again, what once would have been a sweet and innocent request had turned into a cold and needed demand. I do so, his hands grabbing my ass roughly and I ignore the pain. After we break the kiss, he gives me a taunting little pat on the cheek. "Good girl. You know I love you right?"

"Yes Chris," I sigh. I'm sick of hearing those words. After everytime he hurts me, he'll say it. _"You know I love you right?"_ The truth is, I use to think Chris loved me. Back when it was him, Jake, and I hanging out all the time I was almost sure that he loved me. But since he's started the 'roids again, for some unknown reason mind you, he's changed. He's not Prince Charming. He's a jerk who I rue the day I ever met.

"Good. Well, I'm going to train in the gym, you'll stay here." Again, not a question, a demand.

"Yes Chris," I reply. He leaves the room and I sit down on the chair, looking at the notebook I've began taking notes in for every show and doodling in. I look up when I hear a knock on the door. It's probably the tech guys telling me I need to get out to the ring. I cross over to it and crack the door open so I can see who it is. Standing there, in a white tank top and blue jeans with his wrestling boots on is Jake. "Kirstie…can I talk to you?"

I shake my head, "No. Chris…Chris and I are busy…"

"Chris isn't in there, I just passed him in the hall." Jake replies. He pauses, "Wait…are you crying?"

"N…no!" I reply. Truth is I am. I'm glad he's here but I'm afraid what Chris would do to me and to Jake if he saw us talking.

"Don't bullshit me Kirst. We need to talk," and just like that Jake has shoved the door to the locker room open and is walking in like this is his own place. He turns to look at me, "Now, you can either sit down and listen or we can stand and talk."

"Jake you can't be in here!" I exclaim. I'm almost to the point of crying and hyperventilating.

"Why? Kirstie what's wrong with you?" Jake asks, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I tug away, "Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!"

He looks me in the eye, realization dawning. "When did he start doing it?"

"D…doing what Jake?" I ask, turning my back to him so I can't look into his eyes.

"You know what, don't make me say it out loud," he replies. His voice is soft and I turn to look at him, seeing he's looking at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"He doesn't mean to," I defend, "he just…"

"He just what Kirst?"

I bite my lip, "I can't tell you okay? Just trust me when I say that it's not his fault that he hit me."

"He's on steroids again isn't he?" Jake asks.

I look at him, eyes wide, "Who…how…"

"Isn't he?" Jake asks.

"N…no! He's not on steroids! He doesn't need them!" I shout back.

"Kirstie, you can tell me. I know that we had an argument and that we haven't talked in a while but I can tell you need someone to talk to okay?" Jake replies, looking at me kindly. He sits down on the bench and looks up at me, "So why don't you sit down and take a load off. Tell me what's on your mind."

I sit down, not looking at him. "You and I are still friends?"

"I'd like to be," Jake smiles. It's not a small one either. It's one of those smiles that you see Jack Swagger, cocky and arrogant asshole give while he's in the ring. Not one that you would expect from innocent Jake Hager.

"Well…so would I. I need a friend. He won't let me talk to Rosa or Kaitlyn…" I reply.

"How long has he been controlling you Kirst?"

"This bad? Only a few days ago. Telling me what I _should_ wear and do? A few weeks. Since he became IC champ at least." I reply.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" he asks, frowning.

"I couldn't. Jake…" I wipe away the makeup that is covering my eye, showing a black eye. "I just couldn't."

"That bastard hit you?" Jake asks, looking at me sadly.

I nod, "Only when he's angry though…"

"Lemme guess, while on 'roids that seems to be the only emotion he knows isn't it?" Jake asks.

I look at him and then look away, "He loves me. He always tells me that he's sorry…"

"And you believe him? You believe that he's sorry for all these times that he's hit you? All the times that he's made you feel like a piece of shit?" Jake asks me, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"No…" I softly reply.

"Then why do you let him do it? Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I think somewhere in his heart is the same old Chris that's going to tell me he's sorry and mean it. I mean, I still love him. Is it that farfetched that he still loves me too?" I ask, looking at Jake in the face. You know…I've never realized how blues his eyes are…

"Kirstie…the Chris you love is obviously not the guy we all thought he was. Do me a favor and don't let him control you anymore. I can't stand to see you hurt like this, to hear you cry. Just, please, get away from him."

"Tell me something Jake."

"Anything," he nods earnestly.

"The other night when I saw you in the club, you had a black eye. What's been going on? I mean, I told you what I've been going through."

Jake unwraps his arm from around me and runs his hand through his hair, "I've been having a bad time okay?"

"A bad time with what? And be honest. I was honest with you." I reply, crossing my arms and turning to look at him.

"Okay so maybe without your friendship I just didn't care about anything anymore. I mean, sure, I was bad during college when I didn't get to talk to you. I always felt like maybe it was my fault but would always remind myself that it was the distance. We were far away from each other, that's what did it. But this? This was my fault. I overreacted. I didn't want you to be disappointed with yourself."

"Jake…it's as much my fault as it is yours…" I reply, hugging him. I hear a knock on the door and walk over to it, opening it to see one of the tech guys smiling at me.

"2 minutes til top of the show Miss Monroe," he nods before walking off.

I turn back to Jake, "I have to get going…"

He stands up and walks over to me, hugging me. "I'm so glad we're friends again."

"So am I…" I smile, laying my head on his broad chest.

He tips my chin up so I can stare him in the face, "Promise me you won't let him hurt you anymore?"

I nod, sighing, "I promise." I turn away and walk out, passing Chris who just nods at me as I walk out of the room. I try not to think about the fact that Jake's still in the room and that Chris could hurt me for that but the words I think I hear as I walk to the backstage ramp are not good.

I could have swore I heard the words, "We need to talk," come from Jake's lips.

**A/N: I know, I know a cliff hanger. I'll at least give a hint about the next chapter: it's not in Kirstie's p.o.v. but in Jake's. Sorry this took so long to put up, I had a few days off and I was relaxing during those days. Gotta love breaks in college!**


	17. What Do You See In Him

Chapter 16: Why Do You Want Him

((**title taken from the Green Day song. This chapter is not in Kirstie's p.o.v but instead in Jakes and mentions drugs!**))

I can't believe that bastard would hurt Kirstie! I trusted him, trusted that he would take care of her, that Christ would be the Prince Charming she needed. After what I saw, though, and what Kirstie told me about what he does to her that's far from the truth. We all also thought that Chris would never go back to steroids. Look at how well that worked out.

Kirstie doesn't deserve a guy like that. She deserves better! She deserves a guy who'll treat her like the princess she is! That's why I'm going to confront that asshole. Kirstie just left to go out to ringside to do her job so this confrontation will be just me and that piece of shit she calls a boyfriend who just walked into the room. He looks at me and snarls, "What are you doing in here Hager? Did Kirstie invite you?"

"We need to talk," I say.

"Talk? About what?" he replies, his brown eyes darting from me to his bag and then back to me again.

I angrily cross to his bag, picking it up and dumping its contents onto the red pleather couch in the room. I feel bile rise in my throat as I see the contents. Not only are there needles and bottles that contain what seem to be the "alleged" steroids he's been doing but there are a few prescription bottles in there as well. I pick up the bottles, giving them a look before looking up at him. "ADHD meds and painkillers. What the fuck Chris!"

"Look, we all have our vices Jake. Those are mine. Like yours are your bar fights and loose women," Chris snarls as he snatches the bottles away from me.

"Mine don't cause me to physically hurt the ones I love and who love me in return," I growl. Yes, I'll admit that not only during the last month have I been getting into bar fights but I've been with a few ring rats and a few of the looser divas (namely Maryse and the Bella twins). That's not the point. How dare he try to turn this around to make me feel like I'm the bad guy!

"Who do I hurt, huh? Who the fuck have I ever hurt!" Chris growls back at me as he clenches his fists.

I get right in his face, "You hurt Kirstie!"  
"What's to say she didn't deserve it?" Chris laughs darkly, "Did she tell you how much she liked the sex that came afterwords? How I used her whore body like she likes it?"

I've had enough listening to him but I can't hit him. I don't want to end up fined for something that someone deserves. "Chris, don't talk about her that way. She deserves someone who isn't going to hurt her. Someone who will treat her like the princess she is, who will never turn his back on her no matter what she does or says. Someone who doesn't abuse her and use drugs around her."

"Someone like you?" Chris sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Except for the fact that she's like a little sister to me and I don't see her like tha-"

"Oh come off it Hager! We all can see through your bullshit! We all know you have a thing for little Kirstie! We all see it when you look at her or when you talk about her, your eyes just light up. And that's part of your problem! You can't admit to her that you're in love with her so you have to do all these one night stands and try to hide your feelings like that!"

"Can you quit playing psychologist for five minutes and worry about your own fucked up life Chris?" I growl, though those words hit me hard. Do I love Kirst? Is it possible that the only reason I found the need to go through all these one night stands wasn't because of how much I need Kirstie's friendship but because I loved her? It makes sense but…but why didn't I figure that out. And more importantly, how in the hell did he figure it out?

"I'm done talking about my life with someone who can't even accept his own," Chris rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I love her. God help me but I love my best friend!" I shout, glaring at him.

He laughs, "And how's it feel to know she will never love you?"

"I can deal with it. Now, back to your drug abusing ways. You know I have to tell Vince."

Chris growls at me, grabbing my wrist so tight that I can practically hear it snap already. "You tell Vince about me being on steroids and what I've done to Kirstie is going to look like childs play, do you hear me?"

I look at him coldly, "You won't ever get the chance to hurt her ever again. She's going to break up with you…"

"Oh? Says who? Last time I checked she was still in love with me!" Chris laughs.

"And when she hears about this conversation, she won't." I nod, staring him in the eye.

"Oh yeah? And how's that going to happen dumb ass? She's out at ringside. And even if you do tell her, you'll have to explain your love for her. She'll never love you back Jake. Get that notion out of your head right now."

"You don't know that for certain." Idefend.

"Jake, who could ever love something like you?" Chris laughs, "Your fighting for a cause you don't believe in for a guy you don't like in your company, you've been with so many women you probably have a disease, and you don't even have the courage-"

"He doesn't even have the courage for what Chris?" comes a familiar voice from behind Chris. He turns and backs up. Kirstie is standing there, looking at the two of us. "What's…what's going on?"

"Babe what are you doing back here?" Chris asks, nervously.

"I have to go to the ring with you for your match remember?" Kirstie asks, "Now, what's going on?"

"Kirstie…" I look at her, biting my lower lip. "I just…nothing…"

"No, you're going to tell her the truth Jake," Chris sneers.

I look from Chris to Kirstie and then back to Chris, "Look, I'll tell you later okay?"

"Jake, whatever it is you can tell me…" Kirstie replies, walking over to me and taking my hands in hers. She's not even busy looking at Chris who is staring at us like we just committed the biggest sin known to man.

"Kirstie, if I told you, you'd look down on me."

"Is it about the drinking and the fighting? You know that I don't care about that!" Kirstie looks at me, softly.

"No, it's not that."

"He's in love with you," Chris laughs darkly.

I look away from him, closing my eyes as Kirstie says, "Is that true Jake?"

I finally manage to look back at her, my heart breaking in my chest as I nod. "And I know that you'll never like me like that but…"

She looks at me, kissing my cheek. "Jake, shut up. You've always been a worry wart. I should have realized it sooner but…well…I didn't okay. I always thought of you as an older brother but the first time that I saw you when I was hired here I knew there was something else between us. I knew that you and I were going to have a good run. I didn't know if that was going to be as a close team or as friends or what. But…but while I was out at ringside tonight something hit me. The reason that I felt so horrid when you and I weren't friends wasn't that I missed your friendship. It was because I felt something stronger than friendship."

Chris shoves me away from Jake, glaring down at me. "Aren't you forgetting something? You're MY girlfriend."

Kirstie shakes her head, "Not anymore. I should have broke up with you when I realized that you were a controlling asshole."

"You bitch!" he draws his hand back to hit her but I catch it.

"Don't you EVER try to hit her again!" I spit angrily, holding his hand so he can't hit her.

"Both of you get the hell out of my locker room," Chris sneers.

She shakes her head, "No. This is MY room! You get out of here!"

Chris pushes past the two of us and I turn to look at her and she frowns, "I have a job to do."

"Just be careful out there okay?" I ask, kissing her cheek.

"When I get back we'll talk about this okay?" Kirstie pulls away.

"Yeah," I smile. I watch her walk out and the smile that plasters itself across my face is reminiscent of a typical "Swagger" smile. She loves me…she really loves me… 


	18. Better Than Revenge

Chapter 17: Better Than Revenge

((**title taken from the Taylor Swift song! Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me while I took an unexpected hiatus!))**

With what happened in the locker room just a few minutes ago playing fresh in my mind, I walk back to the ring while The Great Khali is hosting the Khali Kiss Cam. A lot of the couples are just fans, a lot of which are adorable and sweet looking together. I guess when you finally fall in love with someone that you know is never going to hurt you and that you trust never to hit you, love must truly be grand again. I lost sight of how wonderful love could be when I was with Chris and he beat me. But Jake? I know him. I know how he acts with women, especially me. Isn't there a song that says love is lovelier the second time around? Anyways, I make my way back to the announcing table where Josh gives me a welcome back smile. I put on my headset and instantly hear his voice, "Welcome back! But aren't you-"

The hard rock theme of my ex boyfriend interrupts his question and I see Chris storming to the ring. The weird thing, however, is that he doesn't look mad at all. In fact, he's got a sick smirk crossing his lips as he heads down toward us. I keep looking at him, letting him see that I'm not scared as he climbs into the ring and gestures for a mic. When the ring side tech finally hands him one, he practically rips it from their hands. "Well, some of you may be asking, why isn't Kirstie standing at my side like the sweet, gentle couple we should be?" The fans boo at the mention of my name and at the look of decency on Chris' face. Soon, however, he growls, "Because she isn't who you all think she is, she's not Miss Sweet American Girl Next Door. In fact, I've taken the liberty of giving the backstage tech guys some photos to show you that I think will change your mind of her."

He points up to the Jumbotron where a picture of me in a sexy black negligee, one of Chris' favorite photos of me, is shown. He raises the mic to his lips while glancing over at me, "You boys do _not_ want to know what we did after I got her out of that outfit. Actually, you probably do. And I bet you can know to, if you only tell her that you're her best friend and buy her a nice dinner. But y'see, I wasn't the only one hurt by my recent break up with Kirstie. A friend of mine who is a diva is too."

I look confused and wait for the music of this diva to start but it never does. Instead, I feel myself get ripped up out of my seat by the hair. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Maryse. Of course it's Maryse, who the hell else could it have been. Jake must have done some things with her while I was busy in my own little world with Chris. Maryse drags me into the ring, I'm not strong enough to fight back though I am trying to get away, and tosses me at Chris. Chris puts me in the Masterlock, which hurts very much so, as Maryse sends short slaps and insults my way. I can hear the fans booing, yelling you suck at Chris and the blond French Canadian bitch whose throwing shots to my stomach now like it's some aggressive version of rubbing Buddha's belly for luck.

Then the fans start cheering. I'm thinking to myself about why the hell these people would cheer for something like that. And when I no longer feel the pressure of the Masterlock, I turn around to see Jake standing there, curb stomping Chris' face in. I roll onto my back in the ring, Maryse having ran away the second Chris let go of me. I see the darkness in his eyes but when he looks at me, it's all gone. He picks me up in his arms bridal style and carries me out of the ring. My back and my arms are in pain. "Shhh…" he whispers to me. "you're gonna be okay. It'll be okay."

"Back," I whimper, burying my face in his chest.

"I know, the Masterlock is a bitch of a move," he says softly. "But you're gonna be okay. We're gonna go back to the hotel room and-"

He stops talking and I turn my head to see that Teddy Long, the general manager, is heading towards us. "Playa that was a mighty fine thing you did out there in the ring. And it gave me an idea for something to happen. You want Chris in that ring?"

"More than anything, except maybe for Kirstie to get back to the hotel and rest," Jake nods, looking at him fiercely.

"Then you have it. In two weeks at Over The Limit, you're going to be facing Chris Masters for the intercontinental title. And it's going to be in a street fight," Teddy smiled.

Jake's eyes light up and he nods, "Thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't, now get on outta here and take care of your girl," Teddy smiles walking past us.

"C'mon," Jake smiles, still carrying me, "We need to get you back to the hotel."

I dunno how but even with the immense pain in my back, I manage to fall asleep in Jake's arms. I guess I must really feel that protected.

But then again, when you're dating you're best friend, how can you not feel that way?


	19. In Your Eyes

Chapter 18: In Your Eyes

((**title taken from the Peter Gabriel song.**))

When I wake up, I can hear the sound of bath water running and I'm laying on the bed curled into a ball. Earlier it was my back that was killing me, right now I feel like my abdomen is on fire. Makes sense from all the shots that Maryse was firing to my stomach. "Good, you're awake. I just got done running you some bath water," comes Jakes voice from the bathroom door.

I look up to see him, bare chested and in a pair of black basketball shorts. I manage to stand, though I feel like fainting. "You know you didn't have to do that…"

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You deserve someone who takes good care of you," Jake shrugs. "Do you need help getting out of your clothes?"

I reach for my shirt but my back hurts so bad that taking it off is hard so I nod. Jake walks over to me and helps, never once making me uncomfortable. He helps me out of all my clothing and then walks me into the bathroom, helping me into the tub full of water and bubbles. He sits on the toilet next to me, smiling. "You know…I felt like shit without you there with me during the car rides…when we weren't friends…" he speaks up as I start lathering soap onto a washcloth and start washing my shoulders.

"Well, babe," I smile, looking at him, "we aren't going to have to worry about that anymore. It's me and you against the world."

He smiles, ruffling my hair and leaning forward. That's when I get a playfully devious idea. I reach forward like I'm going to hug him and when his arms are around me, I pull him into the large bathtub as well. Jake lets out a large yelp of surprise as the water drenches his clothes and him. I laugh, sticking my tongue out as he looks at me. "What the hell was that?" he laughs.

"I dunno but it was fun," I laugh back. This is why dating your best friend is awesome. I would have never even tried to do something like that with Chris. But Jake? He's here in the bathtub, laughing every bit as much as I am. This should have happened a long time ago, we were both just too stubborn to admit to it.

He leans back so his back is against the faucet, "Well, I'm staying in here mainly because you can't make me get out."

I shrug, "Doesn't bother me. Isn't like we didn't bath together when we were kids anyways. Wanna know the best thing about this?"

"What's the best thing about this?"

"I don't have to wonder if mom and dad like you," I giggle. "Mom and dad have always liked you."

He nods, "That's true. God, how did two rag tag kids like us end up in a great job that pays well and end up dating each other?"

"Rag tag?" I raise an eyebrow, "Um, babe, we were the American dream. You were the football player, I was the cheerleader. Hell, everyone back home wonders why you weren't in the military after high school."

"The military was never for me. I supported the military and I have all the love in my heart for them but I was never going to be an Army brat." Jake shrugs. "Mind if I take my shirt off? If I'm going to be here in the bathtub with you I may as well take a bath."

"Go ahead," I smile, "Show off those Jack Swagger muscles."

He laughs, "Who do you like better? Jake Hager or Jack Swagger?"

"God, Jake Hager most definitely! When you're Jake, you're not who the world wants you to be. You're not the guy who supports that duechebag Michael Cole. You're not the guy who would hurt innocents. You're the guy who would always go out of the way to help those who didn't have what you had. You're the guy who always looked out for little old me, who made sure I would never do anything to get myself in trouble."

Jake nods, "I like Jake better to. And with how they saw me protect you out there, I may have just crossed the line from heel to baby face."

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask.

"Nah, I mean, sure I like playing the bad guy and if it was up to me I would stay as the bad guy because I like playing a part. But it meant that I got to help out my best friend from the ass who abused her. I would have done that any day of the week."

I nod, "Even if you were a little late and I did take a pretty big beating."

"Yeah, well, I was in my locker room and I didn't know it was happening until one of the backstage tech told me. I made my way out as fast as I could," nodded Jake, reaching for the bar of hotel soap and washing off.

"Save some of that for me," I laugh as he stands up to remove his soaked shorts and boxers. Wow. I…I haven't seen Jake in a while and god is he huge…

"See something you like?" he smirks playfully.

"Well…um…you're…"

"If it bothers you I can get on out of the tub and wait til later," he smiles.

I shake my head, "I just didn't know you were so big."

"It's been a while since you and I bathed together. When a young man grows up, everything grows." Jake winks.

I playfully punch his arm, "Loser."

"Ouch, so abusive," he says in mock pain as he sits back down. He looks behind me at the faucet and frowns for real, "That thing really hurts. Can I come sit behind you so it is more comfortable?" I nod and stand up in the tub so he's sitting where I was and I'm not sitting between his open legs. I can feel him against me from behind but I make nothing of it. This feels natural, this feels right. He smiles, "Is this better for you?"

I nod, looking over my shoulder at him, "So very much better."

We finish our bath, Jake helping me to wash off. We walk into the bedroom area of the hotel and I watch him, the powerful muscles in his legs as he strides to his bag. He leans down to pick up his bag and I still can't take my eyes off of him. Usually it's supposed to be the girl who is getting stared at like the object of lust but right now it isn't. Right now, I want him. It makes no sense. But I want Jakey.

He turns around, crossing his arm over his chest as he looks at me. "I'm not a piece of meat for inspection."

I blush, looking away. "I'm sorry…"

I hear him walk over to me and feel him turn my face to look back at him, "Listen to me Kirst, don't you ever be sorry for anything with me. There is nothing to be sorry for between the two of us."

"Really?"

"Really really. It's only natural that you would fall in love with me and want to take me with the passion of a thousand animals," he says straight faced, though I know he's joking.

"Ha-ha very funny." I tease, turning away to get out my night gowns.

He puts his hands on my hips and turns me back to face him, "I want you to know I'm not going to rush you into anything. And…and I don't think we're ready for this. We've both rushed into sex without thinking before. I want this to be different, even if we do know each other more than just from dating. Do you agree or disagree?"

"I agree. Doesn't mean I love you any less, just means I'm willing to wait for you," I smile. Jake's a true gentleman.

"And it doesn't mean that I love you any less, just means I want it to be amazing when we finally do go that extra mile." He leans in and kisses me before letting go of my hips and changing into a black pair of boxers and a black Swagger t-shirt. He smiles at me, "Want me to put pajama pants on or keep them off?"

"Whatever is more comfortable for you," I shrug as I slip on a modest orange nightgown.

He nods and smiles, "Separate beds or you think you can share a bed with me?"

"I wanna cuddle with someone," I laugh, "and since you're the only one in here, I believe you may have to be the one to cuddle with me." I plop down on the left side of the bed and Jake plops down on the right side. He looks at me, running a hand through my hair.

"You're so perfect," he says softly.

"I'm not, no one is perfect," I deny.

"Fine, then you're perfect for me and you fit exceptionally well in my arms," Jake replies.

"That may be," I nod as I curl into his side and lay my head on his chest. I lay there listening to the beating of his heart before falling asleep.


	20. I'm Coming Home

Chapter 19- I'm Coming Home

((**title taken from the Tinie Tempah song. I thank all of you for being so patient, some things came up in my life that I had to take care of but I will be posting the chapters a little at a time. Hope you all continue to read and maybe even drop a review).)**

Jake has been excited ever since we woke up this morning and he won't tell me why. There are a few reasons I can think of but the most influential one is the fact that he either has a surprise planned or we're getting ready to get in the car to go somewhere I'm going to love. My things are packed and I'm wearing a burgundy sun dress that reaches my knees and sleeves that reach my elbows and flare out a little bit. I think I look cute. My hair is pulled into a modest bun at the base of my neck and I look like I haven't slept in a few hours because Jake hasn't let me put on my make-up. He says I don't need it but I soooo totally do.

"Jake, please let me put it one!" I beg as I try to take my bag back from him.

"You don't need it!" Jake sighs as we walk out to the car.

"I do need it! I'm a celebrity! What if the paparazzi takes a picture of me without it on?" I pout.

"If Angelina Jolie can go out of her house without make-up on, I think its fine for a 'celebrity' like you Kirst," Jake humorously says.

I mock him before sticking my tongue out, "At least let me put on my eyeliner and mascara? My eyes look like I've been deprived of sleep!"

"Just makes it look like we had sex," Jake teases as he opens the car door for me before crossing over to his side of the car.

"You're a dick," I stick my tongue out at him.

"And you're a bitch," he shrugs. Ah, the joys of having a best friend/boyfriend that you can call any name you want and he doesn't care about it. He revs the car up and we tear out of the parking lot, listening to Bob Seeger. I have to say, I did miss the classic rock. Listening to pop sometime gets old and that's all Chris would listen to. The difference is nice.

"So, where _are _we headed?" I ask him, smiling.

"Home," he simply says.

"Whoa, we're going home to Perry?" I smile eyes wide.

"Oklahoma City but we're stopping by home before the show. Thought we could tell the folks about us," Jake smiles.

"What do you mean, tell the folks?" I say looking at him wearily.

"I mean just that. We're gonna tell mom and pop. Both of ours," Jake smiles, glancing over at me.

I sigh, "Can't we just hold off a little bit longer?"

"C'mon, it's not like our parents didn't want us to get together all throughout high school," Jake laughs. "I know for a fact that mom was constantly pushing how adorable and sweet you were on me."

I have to admit that mom did the same thing with Jake. I constantly heard how handsome and great he was. "Alright, alright," I laugh, almost curling up in the passangers seat. "Can I take a nap now?"

Jake smiles, "I'll wake you up when we get home okay?"

I nod and lay my head against the window, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

X X X

"Kirst, wake up or I think moms gonna drag you outta the car," Jake says as I feel him shake my arm. I don't know how long I've been asleep but as I open my eyes I see Jake's old house in front of me. It's a white house with sky blue window shutters, a white picket fence, and an old basset hound laying on the porch. It doesn't look much different than it did the last time I was home. It's a charming place.

I yawn, "We're really home?"

Jake nods, running a hand through his hair to fix it, "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," I smile, "I need to fix my make up…"

Jake smiles, "You look beautiful without it."

I sigh, looking out at the yard and getting out of the car as a smile plays across my lips, "Look like old Blue is still alive."

Jake nods, looking like an excited child, "Yeah. I'm glad. Remember how we use to go to the creek with Blue and go fishing or swimming?"

I laugh, "How could I forget? We use to go on picnics all the time out there. We'd pack a lunch and our swim suits and stuff and just share a nice afternoon out."

We walk to the front door and Jake knocks before walking us right in. We hear laughing coming from the kitchen and walk in, "Hey mom! Dad!" Jake smiles, hugging his mother and shaking his fathers hand. There are a few things you should know about Sandra and Bill Hager. Sandra was a pediatric nurse her entire life. She was great with children, was the first one who always made sure Jake or I was okay. She's also incredibly gabby. Not that it's a bad thing. She just often doesn't know when enough is enough. That's why I can't see how she and Bill got together. Bill is a good man, with a kind heart and gentle disposition. He was a general in the army. Now, that sounds like he and Sandra would be perfect for each other, but Bill isn't exactly talkative. He's more of the strong silent type. He's not gabby at all.

"Jake! Good to see your home," Sandra smiles leaning back against the counter.

"Boy, we need to have a talk about you're dealing in the Micheal Cole/Jerry Lawler deal," Bill laughs. "And nice to see you Kirstie. You're parents are on their way over so you can just hang out in here."

"Thank you Mr. Hager," I smile with a polite nod of my head.

"Dear, you've known us all your life. You can call us Sandra and Bill," Mrs. Hager laughs as the back door opens and my mom and dad enter the room. Mom is holding a bowl of potato salad and dad is holding a case of beer. There must be a game on tonight, dad and Bill always drink a beer on game night. My mom, Darla, was a teacher before she married my dad and became a house wife. I don't blame her, that's something every woman has to face. Weither or not to be a house wife or not. She's just as gabby as Sandra and that's good. They've been friends since before Jake and I were born. My dad and Bill were army buddies way back when.

"I didn't know you were coming home Kirstie," my father smiles, hugging me.

"I just got home pops. I didn't call while on the way home because I was sleeping. Someone decided it was a good idea to get up way early." I smile as I sit down on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen.

"Well we had to make it here." Jake laughs.

Sandra smiles, "I take it you two have a show tonight?"

"Not tonight," I nod, "tomorrow I think."

"Sunday actually," Jake corrects as he sits next to me. "The next show is Over The Limit."

I pause, staring at him in fear. Over The Limit, the night where he and Chris are going to fight each other in a street fight. With that being said, I have no idea what a street fight is but it sounds very dangerous for everyone involved. There's an awkward silence before I say, "Oh." That's all I can muster to say because I feel like anything else will be to much.

"So, have you two stopped to eat yet? Your father is making brats and burgers Jake," Sandra smiles at him as she takes the potato salad from my mother.

"Nope, I figured you all would be eating soon if you stuck to the schedule that we had when we were children," Jake laughs.

I nod, looking at him and taking his hand. "Besides, we have something we want to tell you."

"If you're telling us that you two are a couple, you're a day late and a dollar short dear," my mother laughs.

"How do you know?" I ask, quizzically.

"Do you really think that we don't watch Smackdown? Both of our children are on there," smiles Bill.

I blush, "So you saw the picture that Chris showed of me?"

My father, who much like Bill has been silent until now speaks up, "Yes and we also heard the rumors about what he did to you. I'm not angry at you, I'm just angry at the fact that you didn't tell me until now."

"Daddy I couldn't…"

"You could have called me and told me," my father sighs, patting a hand to my back.

"I know dad, I know." I roll my eyes.

"Well, the good thing now is that she's with someone who will never ever hurt her," Jake wraps an arm around my shoulders and nods.

"You better Jake, I know where you live," my father says, though his voice shows how playful he is.

I take a look back, family and friends are something that you should always be use to. I love my family dearly and as much as I love them, I love Jake even more. I'm going to be torn Sunday by both wanting Jake to hurt Chris as much as he can and being worried about Jake getting hurt to badly in this match.


	21. Fishin' In The Dark

Chapter 20- Fishing' In the Dark

((**Song by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band.)**)

I'm in my old room and I have to say, this week has been fun. It's mostly been Jake and I doing things around the house for our respective sets of parents and visiting children's hospitals and even schools doing autograph signings and Jake, because of his renown as a two time all American, talking to the kids about staying in school and the importance of both school and working hard like he did throughout school. Right now though, its 12:00 in the morning so there are no school visits being done and both Jake and I are tucked into our respective bedrooms. Or so I think until I hear the familiar sound of rocks hitting my bedroom window. I open the door to see Jake dressed in boots and a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. "Hey, c'mon out," he says to me.

"You know we have a thing called cell phones. You could have just texted me on that," I laugh at him.

"Eh, this reminds me more of our childhood," he laughs. "C'mon out. I swear, this time your parents won't get mad because you've been out all night."

"Where are we going?" I roll my eyes as I lean against my arms and sit on the window box.

"Down to the river, we're gonna catch some fish," Jake smiles. "I'm taking Blue too so bring a swim suit. We'll prolly end up in the water by the end of the night."

I laugh, "Alright, alright." I turn around and go through my drawers to find my swimsuit which I change into along with a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt from NYU. When I get done I head downstairs where my father is asleep on the couch with my mother curled against him. That's one thing I'm glad to say, it seems like their love for one another has never fizzled. He's so in love with my mom and I honestly hope that this is the sort of relationship that Jake and I have. If we ever get married that is. I don't want to rush him into anything he nor I am ready for. I've done played that game once and it wasn't fun.

I scribble down a note for my parents in case we're not back till the morning telling them not to worry about me and then leave the yard to see Jake sitting in the front seat of his father's old red pickup truck. We use to take it out to the river all the time so we could fish off of the back end of it. "Ready to go?" he asks me.

I smile and nod my head, "Yup. Did you leave mom and dad a note in case we weren't back till morning?"

"Kirst, I'm a 23 year old man. I don't need to let my parents are every minute of every day and neither do you," Jake laughs.

"Touché." I joke back. Blue, who is sitting in between Jake and I reaches up and licks my cheek in a big wet kiss. "Well hello to you to Blue." I scratch him between the ears and laugh as he barks in joy. He may be an old dog but he's definitely still full of life. I look over at Jake who has his sunglasses on…even though it's night time.

"Don't judge me," he says before I can get a word in.

"Who says I'm judging you?" I giggle. "Jeez, you need to stop being so worried about what I think!"

He drives the short distance out to the river and I get out of the truck when he parks. Almost immediately Blue runs into the river, splashing around as if he was just a pup again. Jake starts setting up the fishing gear on the back of the truck as I plop onto the tailgate. He puts the worm on the hook for me and I cast my line out into the water. The music, coming from the boombox that Jake set up in tailgate beside us, is playing some cheesy country song about first loves and running away together. "Nice night out," Jake smiles.

"I always think it's nice when I'm out with you," I giggle.

"That was almost as cheesy as this song," Jake rolls his eyes, reeling in his line.

"Hey, I was speaking from the bottom of my heart," I playfully shove his shoulder. I feel no bite on the end of my line so I slowly reel it in. I'm not so much in a fishing mood as I am in just a mood to lay here on the tailgate with Jake and look up at the cloudless sky. I put my rod aside and get up off the tail gate, Jake doing the same thing. "Race you to the river?"

"Alright, you're on. One, two…" before he can say three he takes off, leaving me behind.

"Cheater!" I giggle as I run after him. Before I know it, we're both in the river, splashing each other and swimming around. It's like we're children again. I don't mind it. In fact, those days were simpler. There was no worry about abusive ex boyfriends and who was going to do what on Raw or Smackdown or the pay per view. This way may be what he grew up wanting but it's a lot more complicated. And for some reason, I feel tears stinging my eyes. Then I think about it. I'm honestly worried about what will happen at the pay per view. He's in a brutal match with a brutal man. If he gets hurt, I dunno what I'll do.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jake asks, swimming over to me. We're both treading water and looking into each others eyes.

"What if you get hurt Sunday?" I ask softly.

"Then I get hurt. All that matters with Chris is that he learns that you don't mess with a girl like he messed with you," Jake replies, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So…even if you get hurt, you're just doing this to prove a point? What if he hurts you so bad that you can't wrestle?" I frown as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Then I guess I take time off, I get my priorities straight, and I train to make a healthy come back," Jake shrugs. "I bet you're getting tired. What do you say we lay down in the truck bed and go to sleep?"

I smile, "Unless you want to swim some more."

"Nah," he replies. "I need to rest up so I can train tomorrow." I nod, swimming over to the bank and taking a towel from the truck and drying off. I step behind Jack and smacked him in the butt with my wet towel. "GOD DAMMIT!"

I giggle, "That's for all those years you did it to me."

He pouts, turning to me, "But I was only playing when I did that. You said you understood."

"Yeah I did, didn't I? Know what else I said. I also said one day I'd get you back!" I laugh. "Consider that getting you back!"

"Touche, touché," he laughs, laying down on the truck bed and making room for me. I cuddle up close to him, laying my head on his chest and looking up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" I sigh, my eyes not leaving the sky. So many stars and constellations up there and they've been there since the dawn of time.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I glance up to see that Jake's not looking at me, he's looking up at the sky. He's not saying the sky is beautiful, he's saying I'm beautiful. For some reason I feel the blush spread across my cheeks and I kiss him sweetly.

"Get some sleep, we have a big day of training tomorrow," I smile sweetly.


	22. Stronger

Chapter 21- Stronger

((**title taken from the Kanye West song**))

6:00 am is early for most people but as I've learned over the months, it's not too early for a WWE superstar. This morning is no exception, Jake woke me up at 6 and we drove back to the house. Right now we're in the basement of Jake's parent's house, he's lifting weights while I sit there watching. He glimpses over at me periodically to keep an eye on me. After a few minutes, he looks over at the makeshift ring and then back at me, "You know any in ring techniques?"

I shake my head, "I'm an announcer and all I will ever be is an announcer."

"You'd make a great diva," Jake smiles, taking my hand and leading me over to the ring. "For starters you're prettier than most of the other divas?"

I look at him and put my hands on my hips, "Most?"

"Okay, okay, all." He laughs as he gets in the ring. "And second of all, I worked with you in gym in high school, I know you can be tough."

I roll my eyes, "If it will appease you, I guess I'll learn how to throw a punch. Why are you so adamant on this?"

"No reason…" Jake says, looking away from me. Now I know there's a reason. Jake won't look at a person if he thinks what he said was either dumb or unreasonable. I'm guessing he thinks it's a mixture of both.

"Jake, you want me to learn for a reason. What's that reason?" I ask, looking him in the eyes as I get into the ring with him.

He looks at me, the pain in his eyes obvious. "I'm terrified that Chris is going to hurt you in the match to try to get me to give up. A street fight is brutal. Whatever us competitors think of to do to our opponents we can do without consequences. Hell, I've seen Cena do illegal shit in street fights." He plops down in the center of the ring and runs a hand through his hair.

"You mean you want me to learn because you're afraid for me?" I ask, a soft smile playing across my lips. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Believe me when I say that I can take care of myself."

"I do believe you Kirst but that's the problem," Jake frowned, "I know you don't know many ways to defend yourself other than the few things you know, or at least remember, from that year we did in karate back when we were freshman in high school."

I kiss him sweetly, "Jacob, listen to me. I'm a big girl. First of all, I learned a bit of tai chi while in college and while it's not traditionally a fighting style, it's great for avoiding conflict. Second of all, I know that you're going to have him beat so bad that I won't have to worry about him even getting to ringside."

Jake wraps his arms around my shoulders. He knows that when I call him Jacob, I'm dead serious. I only call him Jacob when he's in trouble or when he needs to listen and pay close attention to what I say. He kisses the top of my head and says, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"I don't plan on going anywhere," I softly chuckle. "Now are we done with this chick flickish moment? Do you still want to try and teach me how to be like big bad Jack Swagger?"

He shakes his head, "No but at the first sign that he's coming to ring side, I want you to high tail it outta there, do you got me?"

"Jake I-"

"Do you go me?" he interrupts, looking down at me.

I sigh and nod, "I got ya, I got ya. Now, why don't you get to working on your in ring technique?"

"Kinda hard to do when you don't have a training partner. I'm supposed to meet up with Cody, Trent, and Caylen later."

"Caylen? As in Caylen Croft? As in the guy that I've heard so much about just never actually seen?" I ask, taken aback.

"You'll love him. He's a sweetheart, makes Trent look like Scrooge." Jake smiles, a soft yawning sound escaping from his lips as he rubs his eyes.

"Did you not get enough sleep?"

"I didn't sleep much," Jake admits.

"Lemme guess you were too worried about your match?"

He nods and lays down in the middle of the ring, "Can I take a nap right here?"

I smile, "Sure. I'll go upstairs and explain to your father while you're sleeping when you're supposed to be working out for a match. I'm sure he'll understand." You see, Jake's father use to be on the boxing team of the United States Armed Forces, fighting for the Army specifically. He doesn't approve of doing anything else when you're supposed to be working out, even going as far as not liking to listen to music when he's working on.

Jake's eyes grow wide and he looks at me, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. Now c'mon, I want you to do a mile on the treadmill and then 20 leg lifts. Then I'll see about you getting that nap," I tease.

He looks at me, "Remind me why I love you?"

"Because I'm cute as a button?" I ask, showing off my dimple as I smile.

"I guess that must be it," he laughs as he jogs over to the treadmill to begin running his mile. I get on the stationary bike next to him, riding as he jogs. I guess there's no point in just sitting there while he works out.

X X X

After the grueling work out this morning, Jake and I took a nap until he woke me up to tell me that we were going out to lunch with Cody, Trent, Caylen, Rosa, and Kaitlyn. We're going to this little bbq place called Danna's right outside of the Perry county limits so we have a drive ahead of us. Or not so much of a drive, considering that Jake and I have been in the car for the last twenty minutes. After what seems like another twenty minutes, we pull up outside of Danna's where I notice Cody's baby blue Prius and Trent's black Mustang GT. Caylen must be parked in the car next to Trent's because Trent is hanging half way out the window talking animatedly with the person in the black Sedan next to him. We park the car and get out, the others doing the same. That's when I catch sight of Caylen. He's as bulky as Jake with brown hair that falls to his shoulders and smoldering brown eyes. His good looks are completed by a pair of pouty and what look to be extremely kissable lips. God, if I wasn't dating Jake I would do everything in my power to try and get a guy like this. Because not only is he good looking, he has a great taste in clothing. He's wearing a black Affliction shirt with a pair of brown khaki's and sunglasses clipped to the front of his shirt. "You must be Caylen," I smile, extending a hand.

"And you must be Kirstie. Rosa and Trent have told me a lot about you," Caylen nods.

"Really? I'm not really worth telling about," I laugh as Jake pulls me tighter.

"Trent and Rosa did tell you that she's my girl, didn't they Caylen?" Jake smirks.

Caylen rolls his eyes, "Chillax dude. I ain't gonna steal your girl."

"Well that's good to know, this'll be the first time he didn't steal one of our girls, right Trent?" Cody laughed from his spot at his car.

Trent rolls his eyes, "Dude, Caylen and I can't help it if we're totally ladies men. There must be something about us that just drives the ladies nuts."

Rosa looks at Trent with a smirk across her face, "Really? So, care to tell the guys how many times you asked me out until I finally relented and said yeah?"

Trent turns as red as his shirt, "I don't think it's any of their business."

I laugh, "Okay guys, let's not be mean to poor Trent. It's not his fault he's relentless. You must be glad you said yes finally Rosa."

"I have my moments," Rosa laughs back as we walk into the place. I stand next to Jake and smile, fishing my wallet out of my purse.

"What are you getting?" I ask him.

"I need to know what _you're _getting so I can pay for it," Jake laughs, holding up his own wallet.

"Why are you paying?" I ask, clueless.

"Well duh," he laughs. "It's my job as the boyfriend to pay for your meals when we go out. I kinda think that's in the boyfriend manual."

I roll my eyes, "Fine. I want the MiMi burger." The MiMi burger is one of the best items on the Danna's menu. It's a burger with bleu cheese sprinkled on top of it, jalapanos, and mayonnaise. Of course it also has the basics of any good burger: lettuce, tomato, and cheese.

"Hold the bleu cheese and instead get American?" smiles Jake. Man, he knows me to well.

"Correctamundo," I giggle.

"Did your girl just say correctamundo?" Caylen asks, looking at me.

"Why yes, yes I did." I laugh, "Why do you and Trent have the market on that word?"

"No, correctamundo is totally lame," Trent laughs.

"You're face is totally lame," I shoot back.

"Oh very mature," Cody rolls his eyes. He hands Kaitlyn a cup and they head over to the drink station before saving the remaining five of us a table. Jake orders and I head to the drink station, making myself an iced tea with lemon. Jake fixes a glass of root beer and we sit down at the table. When Rosa, Trent, and Caylen join us I take a look at our table. This is my rag tag bunch of friends, my work family. And with the strength of our numbers, we're as formidable as the Nexus. Except for one little thing, the Nexus doesn't have the strength in friendship that we have.


	23. Showdown

Chapter 22- Showdown

((**chapter title taken from the Black Eyed Peas song. This is the last full length chapter and it will be followed by an epilog. I appreciate any reviews so drop me a line. Have a story idea that you would like to see for any of my OC's? Don't be afraid it suggest it!**))

Tonight's the night of nights. In a few minutes Jake and Chris will show down in one of the most brutal matches any woman has ever had to watch their boyfriend go through. I don't see how anyone can sleep at night knowing that something like this is going to happen. We just watched Lillie Guerrero and Nolee Lacroix stand in the corners while their respective husbands, CM Punk and Randy Orton, fought hard against each other. That match was full of dirty blows and harsh moves. Like Booker T, whose back on commentary with Josh and I now that he's doing Tough Enough, said "We need a stretcher down here." And yet I know that Jake and Chris' match is going to be even more violent.

Jake's theme song starts and he heads down to the ring. No, not Jake. Jack. Jack Swagger is the man when he's coming to the ring. He's my brutal all American American inside the ring and my gentle athlete outside of the ring. He's walking down the ramp as I see a figure run out behind him, something in his hands. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Chris holding a lead pipe. The sickening sound of metal connecting with human flesh sounds throughout the arena and I can't help but feel a sickness in my stomach. Jake hits the floor, his back arching in pain. The fans boo loudly and I can't help but feel a helpless feeling in my gut. Chris heads over to me but Jake gets up and runs to him, tackling him to the ground. He grabs the back of Chris' head, slamming it against the ground. This match has just begun and it's already violent. Jake gets off of him, landing a vicious curb stomp to his skull before walking to the ring and getting in. Since there are no count outs in this sort of match, Jake's probably trying to gain some sort of leverage.

Chris manages to get up off the floor and walk to the ring where Jake waits for him. As soon as Chris gets in the ring, however, it's a flurry of hits and kicks. This isn't going to be a match. This is going to be a bloodbath. Chris pushes him away, managing to get to his feet and flings Jake into the corner. Jake hits the turnbuckle with an audible "oof" and Chris runs at him, sending an elbow into his stomach. Backing up, Chris gets out of the ring and grabs something from underneath the apron. He has his back to me so I can't see what it is but when he turns around, I see he's holding a kendo stick and a pair of handcuffs. "For Jack," he mouths to me, sneering.

After he gets back in the ring, he handcuffs Jake's left hand to the ropes and brings the kendo stick down as hard as he can to Jake's other arm. I'm watching in horror, that's all I can do. He pulls away and heads towards me. I'm frozen with fear, not sure of what to do. On one hand I can run, like I promised Jake, and leave him out here to get his ass kicked. On the other hand I can try to do something to protect Jake. My heart overpowers my head and I run past Chris, rolling into the ring to try and undo the cuff that's around Jake's wrist. Bad idea. Chris catches me around the waist and throws me to the mat. He smirks down at me like I'm a prime cut and he's the butcher. God, with the sick smirk on his face, he does seem like some sort of butcher. I wait for the feel of the kendo stick to come down on my back or face. It never does, in fact, the crowd has stopped booing and are now cheering wildly. I look around to face Caylen and Trent. Caylen rips the kendo stick from Jake's hands as Trent goes under the ring to try and find the key. After Caylen distracts Jack, Trent manages to undo the cuffs. Caylen pulls me back to the back, but I put up a fight, trying to make him let go. I have to be out there for Jake. I have to make sure Chris doesn't do anything worse to him.

"There isn't anything you can do," Caylen tells me as he tries to keep me backstage.

"I have to help him! Chris is going to hurt him!" I scream at the top of my lungs. On the screen, Jake and Chris are locked up in a grapple and Jake manages to get him to his back on the mat. Jake gets out of the ring, grabbing a chair and opening it around Chris' ankle. He stomps on it and I can almost hear the snap of his ankle over the speakers.

"See, your man's fine," Trent smiles.

Jake goes in for the pin and the ref counts 1…2…3! I scream in joy. Sure his arm is banged up but Jake just won! Jake just beat Chris. I manage to run to the ring before Trent and Caylen can stop me. I throw my arms around Jake and he hisses in pain, "Easy, easy."

"I love you," I smile as I kiss his nose.

"I love you to," Jake smiles as the fans cheer for us, "I love you to."


	24. Epilog

Epilog

They say that a career is just what you make of it. And truly, this career wasn't what I expected but it was what I needed. Sure I met Chris who ended up hurting me, but I realized just how much I loved the loser I called my best friend. And that's why I'm standing here today on the boardwalk in Coney Island. We have a show at Madison Square Gardens tomorrow night but today we're here. He's holding my hand, his signature Jack Swagger smile on his face and almost as blinding as the white muscle shirt he's wearing with his blue jean shorts. Me? I'm just wearing a baby blue sundress with black sandals. "Nice day out ain't it?" Jake smiles as he wraps an arm around my shoulders as we sit on a bench with our sno-cones, both cherry.

"Very. It's not to hot but it's not to cold," I nod, smiling. "What could make today any better?"

"Actually…" he trails off, reaching into his pocket for something. I'm betting it's just his camera. I've gotten him into using Twitter and Facebook to keep his fans updated on what he's doing. But I'm wrong. Before I know it, Jake isn't sitting down anymore. He's kneeling in front of me. "J…Jake…"

"I've…I've thought about doing this since after the match a few months ago. But…but I never bought a ring and I couldn't find a right way to do this. Kirstie…would you marry me?"

I smile, tearing up and nodding, "Oh yes Jake! I'll marry you!" I asked how this could get better, I guess this tells me.

((_**And with that ends American Honey. I'm so thankful for everyone who read and reviewed!**_))


End file.
